Angel of the Silences
by GallifreyXFalling
Summary: A sequel to "Missing an Angel" Continuing the Winchesters' interactions with the angel Seraphiel  and Castiel . This will make no sense if you don't read the first one.
1. Chapter 1

Sera's eyes blinked open, and the first thing she saw was Sam's face. She gave a weak smile, the flare of the light was hurting her eyes. "Sam?"

He looked up, for he had his head bowed, holding her hand, waiting for her to wake up. "Sera?"

Over on the other side of the room, Dean and Cas looked up from their game. Dean got up from his seat and Cas followed, and they both stood over the bed, but Sera didn't see them. "Hey," she said, still sounding raspy and weak. She cleared her throat and blinked her eyes open farther. "How long have I been out?"

Sam leaned forward, pushing her hair out of her face and stroking it. "A couple of days. You've been drifting in and out, I wasn't sure if you were going to be okay."

"Of course I'm okay, I'm invincible." She moved to sit up and Sam helped her. She finally noticed Dean and Cas, "Hey," she said, still sounding weak but very happy. She looked Cas over, "What are you wearing?"

Cas looked down at himself like he had forgotten. "Oh, right…um, well I didn't come back with clothes so…Dean leant me some."

Sera chuckled. "What?" Dean said, "Gigantor's clothes wouldn't fit him."

"Nothing, just…" She looked up, still laughing, "Cas is in your pants." Suddenly Sam started laughing too, but when he saw Dean's face he immediately stopped. He cleared his throat and Sera looked at him. "You hungry?" He asked.

"Starving," said Sera, and Sam let go of her hand and got up, going over to the fridge. Dean came over and sat in the chair. "You feeling alright?"

"A little weak, but losing all of your blood can do that to you. Be honest with me Dean, how bad do I look?"

"What are you talking about? You look fantastic." He wasn't all that convincing, and she shot him a look. "Alright, fine, you look like a damn train wreck. Sam wasn't the only one who thought we'd lost you. Cas was actually the optimistic one."

"That's hard to imagine."

"It's true," Castiel said, "I kept telling them you would be fine, but with your incredibly pallid complexion it was hard to convince them." Cas sat on the bed, "It is good to have you back with us, Sister."

"Don't get all touchy-feely with me, Cas, it won't get you anywhere."

Castiel looked confused. "I have not touched you at all. I don't think Sam would allow it."

Dean and Sera both started laughing. The fact that Cas didn't seem to understand why they were laughing just made them laugh harder. Sam came over then and set a bowl in her lap, it was spinach salad with strips of rare steak in it. She took the fork from him and started eating, but stopped when everyone kept looking at her. "Guys, I'm fine, just go back to whatever it was you were doing or I'll work my mojo and make you all do the Macarena."

Dean immediately stood, but Cas hesitated before standing. They wandered back over to the table and resumed their game, and Sam reclaimed his seat, turning it towards the TV and setting the remote next to Sera. She looked over at him. "Have you been next to my bed this whole time?"

He scoffed, "No,"

"Yes," Dean and Castiel said together, she rolled her eyes. "Don't start doing that."

"Doing what?" They said.

"That. The talking together thing."

"What do you mean?" They said.

"Did you guys plan this?"

"No," they said.

"Yes," said Sam.

She looked back at Sam, "They are so gay for each other they should just get married."

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," Sera and Sam said simultaneously, which brought about several smiles. Sera went back to eating and then picked up the remote, turning the TV on and flipping through the channels until she found cartoons.

After she finished eating and Sam took her bowl away, she threw the covers aside and started to get up. Sam came back just in time to try to stop her. "What are you doing?" He asked.

She stood and stretched, "I'm going to take a shower. I feel grody." Her use of the word "grody" caused Dean to snort. Sam took a step towards her but she put up a hand. "Sam, I'm fine. I can manage to wash myself."

"Are you sure?" said Dean, "Because I know Sam would be more than willing to help."

They both glared at him, and then looked back at each other. Sera saw the worry on Sam's face and sighed. "Look, I know you're worried about me because I've been unconscious for a while and nearly died and all, but I'm fine now, honest. Look." She took a few steps toward him. "I can walk and everything."

He took the step that closed the gap between them and took her hands in his. "I just…don't want you to get hurt again any time soon."

"Don't try to baby me, Sam, I'm literally billions of years older than you." She looked up out of the top of her eyes. His puppy expression was so cute, she almost wanted to let him take care of her. "You know, I'd kiss you right now if my mouth didn't taste like dead squirell. Come on, let me go get cleaned up, I probably feel as bad as I look."

Sam sighed and stepped out of her way. "Thanks," she said, and went into the bathroom. Sam walked over and grabbed the remote, crashing onto the bed.

Dean looked at Sam then at Cas. In a lowered voice he said, "We should leave."

Cas looked confused. "Why?"

"She didn't take any clothes into the bathroom with her, which means she's going to come out in only a towel. I think we should let Sam have that moment to himself."

He looked even more confused. "Why?"

"Let's just go, okay?" He put the cards down.

"Do you want to leave because you're losing again?"

"No."

"I think you do."

"Fine, whatever."

He got up and put his jacket on, then said loudly. "We're going out. Try not to make too big of a mess while we're gone."

"Oh, ha ha ha Dean." Sam said as he watched his brother and the angel leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Sera grabbed the towel from the bar and started to dry off, then wrapped it around herself and stepped out of the shower, making sure to knot it just right so it would stay on. She went to the counter and wiped off the mirror, then looked for her toothbrush. It was just where she left it, in the cup, right next to Sam's. She picked it up and ran it under the water, then spread the toothpaste across.

As she brushed her teeth, she listened. There was no laughing, no bickering, just the muffled sound from the TV through the wall, which meant only one thing. Dean and Cas had bailed. She looked around, realizing she had forgotten to grab some clothes. Crap. She was going to be alone in the same room with Sam while she was naked.

Normally, this wouldn't be a problem. She'd never had any problem being naked in front of anyone before, she generally had no boundaries, but this was Sam. She had genuine feelings for him but didn't want him thinking they could have anything romantic. She hated to think that she sometimes lead him on, what with the kissing and the touching and the constant random acts of affection but to her that was just normal. It's how she treated everyone.

Okay, that wasn't entirely true. She definitely played favorites. Sam got more from her than Dean did, but that was mostly because he already had his angel. Plus there was that whole sleeping together thing…

She shook off that train of thought. What the hell was happening to her? She needed to act with Sam exactly the way she acted with everyone. After rinsing her mouth out, she too a deep breath, wiped her mouth, then walked out of the bathroom, switching off the light.

Sam looked up, but took a second to form words. "Hey."

"Hi. Do you know where my bag is? It's not where I left it."

"Oh, yeah, just…hold on a second." He got up and went over to the closet, sliding the door open and picking her bag off the floor. He carried it over to their bed, "Thanks," she said, leaning over to unzip it. A substantial gap formed between the two edges of the towel, and Sam had to avert his eyes to maintain his calm.

"So…uh…feeling better?" He asked, looking anywhere but at her.

"Yeah, much better. Feels good to be clean again. Never knew slitting your wrists could make you feel so dirty, I've never done it before."

She picked out some clothes and set them together, then went to take her towel off but stopped before she pulled the knot loose. She looked over at him, and at how uncomfortable he was. She sighed; she couldn't be the same around him as everyone else. She should have known that instead of just thinking it.

Sera turned toward him, then reached up and turned his face toward her. His eyes were still averted, though. "Sam, look at me." He hesitated, but his eyes slowly moved down towards her face.

They stood there for a moment, Sera just looking up into his eyes. Finally she smiled, and then gathered up her clothes. "I think I'll get dressed in the bathroom."

She turned and started to walk away, but Sam grabbed her arm and she stopped, turning toward him. "What?"

He let go of her. "You don't have to."

"I think I do."

"No, really, it's fine."

"Sam, the fact that you want me to stay is exactly the reason I should get dressed in another room."

There was a pause, and then he reached forward and pulled the towel off of her, she used the clothes she was holding to cover herself up. "Sam!"

"See?" He said, swallowing hard as he looked at her. "I'm fine."

Sera sighed, then walked forward and dropped the clothes on the bed, picking up one item at a time and slipping it on. She could feel Sam's eyes on her back, to the point where she actually felt a chill up her spine, making her shiver. The biggest surprise was when he walked up and clasped her bra for her. He trailed his fingers down her back before taking them away. She bent down and picked up her dress and slipped it over her head.

She turned around and Sam was incredibly close. He reached forward and started doing up her buttons. His hands were steady but his face was anything but calm. He looked like he'd rather be ripping the dress off of her. When he did the next to last one, leaving the top one open, he put his hands on her shoulders and slid them down her arms. "I don't want you to start acting any differently than you have, Sera. I don't want things to be weird between us."

"You think this isn't weird?" She said, just a little breathily. "I mean, you're saying one thing but honestly I've seen that same face on predators before they move in for the kill."

"I wouldn't do anything to you that you wouldn't ask for, Seraphiel." That was the first time he had ever used her full name. It sounded strange coming from his lips. "I've learned my lesson."

She was the one to look away this time. "Seriously, Sam, you're just making this harder."

"Making what harder?"

"This whole…thing between us, whatever it is. I can't keep saying no if you keep looking at me like that."

"If you want to keep saying no, that was really the wrong thing to tell me."

Sera realized he was right. She looked up at him again. "I don't want to keep saying no, but I have to, Sam."

"Why? And don't say because you're an angel or whatever because that excuse has gotten pretty empty."

Sera sighed, "Because I don't want you to get hurt again. You deserve someone that can actually feel that for you, and I can't." She unbuttoned two of the buttons on her dress to open it up a little more, then took one of his hands and put it over her heart. It was completely steady.

"I love you, Sam, but not in the way that you want me to. Not in the way that you need. You don't know how much I wish I could, but I can't. Here, look."

Using one hand to hold his over her heart, she used her other hand to pull him in for a kiss. They were tongue-tied for several full minutes before she pushed him away, the whole time keeping his hand on her heart. "See? Can you feel it? My heart rate hasn't changed. My body just doesn't react that way to you."

She let go of his hand, but he didn't move it. Sera was looking down at it, but couldn't bring herself to step away. Finally he took his hand from her chest and lifted her chin so she was looking up at him. Suddenly he leaned down and kissed her, and kept kissing her.

Dean and Cas were downtown in some dive bar, and Dean was hustling pool for a little extra cash. It was his kind of place, his kind of people. Frisky chicks, cheap draft beer and Classic rock playing constantly on the juke box.

At one point, when Dean was in between games and setting the balls back up Cas looked at the table and said, "What exactly is the point of this game?"

"For me, the point is getting some quick and easy cash."

Cas's eyes scanned the green felt, "Would you teach me?"

"You want me to teach you how to play pool?"

"Is that not what I just asked?"

Dean blinked, "Uh…sure, I guess I can teach you."

He got another pool cue and tossed it towards him, and Cas caught it. He set the white ball up and started explaining the basic rules of the game.

"This game makes no logical sense." Castiel said flatly.

"Yeah, I think that's why I'm good at it."

Castiel looked up at the clock. "When can we go back to the motel?" Dean followed where his friend was looking, "I'd say give them another hour."

"Why?"

"Do we really have to have this talk, Cas? In a public place? With more than a few biker dudes?"

"I…I suppose not." He looked down and away, the way he did when he really didn't understand something but Dean made him feel embarrassed that he didn't.

"Do we have to stay here? There's a woman staring at me and it's making me very uncomfortable."

"She probably wants you, Cas."

"Wants me to what?"

Dean gave him his, "You know exactly what I'm talking about" face, and Cas understood. "Oh, right…that. You know you never actually fulfilled your vow."

"What?"

"You told me once I wouldn't die a virgin on your watch. I've died about three or four times and I still haven't…" He trailed off.

"Maybe we shouldn't stay here. You keep talking like that and someone's going to try to start a fight with us."

"Why?"

"Because the world is full of assholes, Cas."

He put their cues away and then started walking out. Castiel followed. When they got out to the car Dean turned on the radio and asked, "Where do you think we should go?"

Castiel thought for a moment, then smiled and said, "Somewhere with cheeseburgers."

Dean laughed and started up the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Sera couldn't believe that she was actually doing this. She was in bed, on her back, and Sam was on top of her. One hand was on her thigh, which was hitched up at his waist, and the other was in her hair. His lips hadn't broken from hers for more than a couple of seconds in the last ten minutes. He wasn't really giving her much opportunity to protest but then again she was much stronger than him, she could have pushed him off at any time.

Finally, she did. Not entirely, of course. She didn't throw him across the room, but she did put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him up, breaking the contact. "What?" He said, looking down at her.

"We really should not be doing this. I don't even know why I'm letting you, this is stupid, and crazy and reckless, and I want to keep telling you off but for some reason I can't…"

"Sera," he said, and she stopped rambling. "Would you just…stop thinking for a while?"

"I don't think I can, Sam."

"Just try, then?" She sighed. Then, she forcefully rolled him over, so that she was on top of him now. He propped himself up on his elbows.

"Sam, I don't think you get the full gravity of this situation. I can't in all good conscience continue on this path with you, it's wrong."

But she didn't move. He sat completely up, putting his arms around her. "I guess there's nothing I can do to change your mind," He said, leaning in and planting kisses on her neck, clavicle and down her chest. "Sam, you should stop."

"You're an angel, make me."

She knew she couldn't. Somehow, that little wishful part of her had grown stronger. She was fine before, what had changed? Then she remembered, how Sam had saved her, how she had drawn energy from his soul to heal herself. They already had this strange connection, and somehow taking part of his soul into herself had strengthened it. She finally got up the nerve to push him away again, this time very hard down onto the bed. Sera climbed off of him and stood up, putting her dress back in order. Sam sat up and scooted forward so he was sitting on the end of the bed, then reached forward and pulled her into his lap.

"Don't be mad at me," he said, pulling her hair aside and kissing her neck. Sera laughed.

"You are seriously not getting this, are you? What do I have to do to make you take me seriously?"

"Maybe actually try?"

That was true, she wasn't trying very hard. She sighed, "I need my hairbrush." She leaned over and pulled it out of her bag, which was still in its place on the bed. She started brushing her hair, and then Sam grabbed her hand. "I'll do it."

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, why not?"

She shrugged, and then moved off his lap and sat on the floor between his legs. He started running the brush through her hair, and she had to admit it felt pretty good. She started watching TV again, and they both laughed at the same dumb jokes from the old cartoons on the screen.

Dean and Cas came in about an hour and a half later with bags full of food. Sam and Sera were sitting at the table in the same chair, and Sera was giggling about something when she turned to look at them. "Hey guys, have fun on your date?"

"Shut up," said Dean, setting the fast food bags on the table. She looked at them. "Wow…that's a lot of cheeseburgers."

"We got fries, too," said Castiel.

"This is just what was left over after we got done. We trashed two more bags before we came in."

She looked at Cas. "You're eating?"

"It seemed like the thing to do." Cas said flatly, and Sera smiled and shook her head. Dean looked at his brother and the angel who was sitting on his lap. "So…how was your night?"

"Pretty fun," Sam said noncommittally, "We watched cartoons and played hangman."

"What are you, seven?"

"And we found a case. Somewhere actually fun this time," said Sera.

"Where?"

"A bunch of couples have gone missing from this B&B in Napa Valley. Of course, you know rich people; the more infamous a place is the more they want to stay there, so the disappearances of their friends aren't keeping them away."

"Sera's already come up with a plan on how to infiltrate it."

"I had an idea," she said, "It's not exactly a plan yet." She looked back at Dean. "It's a really exclusive place, you won't get anything out of anyone by flashing a badge, they'll just clam up, but if we were to go as guests…"

"Aren't these places for like, couples and stuff? They won't let four of us get a room together."

"Yeah, that was part of my idea. We pose as a group of friends there for a couple's weekend."

"That takes care of you and Sam but what about me and…oh," Dean said suddenly. "No way, I get to be your boyfriend."

"Don't be so damn sensitive, Dean."

"I'm not getting it, what is he mad about?" Castiel asked.

"She wants us to pretend to be a gay couple, Cas."

"Oh…why can't we?"

"What?"

"I mean if it's just pretend, and it will help us on a case…why not?"

There was a long pause.

"He's got a point, Dean." Sam said.

"Oh, don't you start, you're only on board with this because it's her plan."

"It's a good plan, dude."

"Yeah, because you get to be married to a hot chick."

"Aww, thanks Dean. Did you hear that, honey? Your brother thinks I'm pretty."

"Hands off, Dude, she's my wife."

They both laughed, but Dean just looked mad and Castiel looked confused. Sera looked at them both and said, "Look, you don't even have to act different. Just be the way you normally are together, because if you try too hard it will be suspicious and entirely unbelievable. Just complain about his habits a lot to the women and try not to sleep with any of the cocktail waitresses we run into."

"No promises."

Sera rolled her eyes. "Alright, well, this is going to take a lot of cash-flashing so while we're on the way there we need to pull every small con we know. Pool hustling, poker games, karaoke contests…and we'll need to establish our names and backstories before we get there. No calling each other Sam and Dean in front of people, it might make them think that you're the same guys that killed all of those people not too long ago."

"Don't talk to me like I don't know what I'm doing."

"So you're saying you've never broken cover by calling each other by your real names before?"

There was a long pause.

"That's what I thought. You're also going to have to keep the bracelets on and active at all times, this place is wired to the bone with security cameras."

"Then how have they not figured out who's been taking the couples?"

"Because the rooms don't have them on the inside, except in the room safes, and that's where these people are getting snatched from."

Dean sat down and reached into one of the food bags and took out one of the cheeseburgers wrapped in tissue paper. "Okay, so do we have any clues?"

"Other than that all of them were young, moderately wealthy and incredibly intoxicated? No. Other than that and the fact they were all newlyweds they don't have anything in common."

"So this thing is something that likes to snatch young, horny drunk people?"

"Yep, which only narrows it down so much."

"Hardly narrows it at all."

They all sort of sighed. "Well, we better eat and get some rest, gonna have to start out early tomorrow if we want to get there before anyone else goes missing."

She reached out across the table and Dean slid one of the bags over. She gave Sam some French fries and unwrapped a burger for herself. She took a bite and then looked at Sam. "You're not going to leave me if I get fat, are you?"

"Of course not," He said, but in a joking, sarcastic way.

"You liar."

Dean shook his head, Then picked up the other bag of burgers and extended it toward Castiel. "Hungry, honey?"

"Now you're getting it," said Sera before taking another bite. "Not as hard as you might think, is it?"

Cas stepped forward and took the bag from Dean. "You should really cut down on these, they're not good for you."

"No one likes a nag, Cas."


	4. Chapter 4

They pulled into the parking lot of a gas station a few miles before their destination. Sera opened her bag and started passing out the IDs and credit cards. She took out a little snack bag that had some rings in it and then poured them out int her hand. She passed a silver one up and handed it to Cas.

"What's this?"

"It's your commitment ring. I got one that matched the one that Dean already wears all of the time. Remember it goes on your left hand."

Cas slid it on. Sera took the ring she got for Sam and slipped it onto his finger, but before she could put on her own Sam took them from her. Dean noticed that there were two. "Why do you have two?"

"One's my engagement ring, genius." She said as Sam took her left hand and slid the rings on. They looked at each other and Sera smiled, and then they started kissing.

"Hey, now, save it for check in. You called ahead, right?" Dean asked, and Sera pulled away from Sam. "Yeah, I reserved our rooms, all we have to do is go in, flash our IDs and we should be good."

"Alright, let's go."

"Don't act so damn stiff, Dean. We're in wine country. This is supposed to be a laid back place and you're acting like we're doing a military operation."

Dean rolled his eyes and started the car back up. He was not going to touch on that one.

Sera and Sam stumbled in the front entrance, making out and dropping their bags by the front desk. The woman behind it cleared her throat and Sera broke away, "Oh, hi," she said, a big smile on her face. She pushed Sam off of her while he was still planting kisses on her. "We're here to check in."

"Names, please?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Colin Ford. Oh, and there's another couple with us, Jesse Ford and James Novak, but they're busy trying to park the car."

"They do know that we have valet parking?"

"Yeah, but my brother's really touchy about his car," supplied Sam. "Drove us all nuts on the way here because he wouldn't let any of us drive so we had to keep stopping. We were scared we'd be too late."

She typed a little then reached underneath the desk. "Here are your room keys," she was about to say something else as they took them but then Dean and Cas walked in, bickering.

"I still don't see why we couldn't let him park the car for us."

"We've been over this, I don't want anyone else driving my Beemer."

"That's them," said Sera, pointing with her thumb over her shoulder at Dean and Cas. The receptionist got the other two keys and put them on the desk, and Sam handed them to his brother.

"The bus for the wine tour stops here at 4:30, and breakfast is any time from six to ten in the mornings. Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks," Sera said, and bent down to pick up her bag. Sam got his, and then Dean avoided looking at the woman as they all made their way upstairs.

"Sakes, Dean, can't you at least try to look like you're having fun?"

"I don't like this."

"Yeah, well, that much is obvious, but this is what we have to do. Get over yourself for a couple of days." Sera found their room and slid the card key through the slot and opened the door. Sam went in first. "Seriously, Dean, it's not as bad as you think. You won't even have to share a bed with him or whatever, he doesn't sleep."

She walked into their room and shut the door. Dean looked at the room numbers and unlocked the door right across the hall from them. He walked in and looked around the room, actually thinking that under different circumstances he might actually have a nice time here. He set his bags down next to the bed and Cas walked in right behind him, setting his things down as well.

"Seraphiel said we should go walk around and talk to people."

"Yeah, that seems liked a good idea. Just try not to say anything about angels or demons and if you don't understand something do not ask about it."

"Why?"

"Because most people don't know any of this crap exists and they'll assume that you're human."

"Are we going to walk around together?"

"I suppose that's safer than letting you wander around alone. You'll be less likely to get into trouble if I'm there."

After unpacking some necessary items, they left the room and went downstairs, planning on integrating into the crowd to gather some intel.

Meanwhile, Sera and Sam were in their room, unpacking their clothes. Sera heard footsteps in the hallway. "Sound like Dean and Cas are starting early."

"Yeah, well, Dean doesn't like to waste time."

"Must be a family trait." She said, putting one of her dresses on a hanger so the wrinkles would fall out. "We've got about three hours until that wine tour, you want to go gather information?"

"I could think of a better way to kill that time." Sam said, walking up behind her and putting his arms around her waist. "Sam," she said, laughing a little. "People's lives are at stake, we don't have time for this."

"Fine, come on, let's go find out what's taking these people."

"Don't sound so disappointed, Sam. I don't know about you but I'm just itching for a good fight."

She pulled his arms apart and went back over to her bag, reaching in and pulling out the angel blade, putting it in a sheath and covering it with her jacket. She grabbed his hand and they walked out together, careful to lock the door.


	5. Chapter 5

All four of them were down in the bar, working the room. Sera was showing off her engagement ring to a woman who had asked about it and using it as an icebreaker. "Yeah, we just got married last week; it was a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing. I mean, he proposed and we were planning out this huge thing but then we were like, 'who are we doing this for?' So we had a private ceremony with just me, him, his brother and my best friend. Neither of us could organize more than a few days off because of our busy schedules so we decided to just do this."

"That's so sweet, how long have you two been together?"

"About six months."

"Wow, that's fast."

"Yeah, but once you realize you've found the only person you ever want to wake up to I don't think there's any point in waiting."

"Oh, I know just what you mean, I just wish we'd get it over with, but Matt keeps trying to put it off. Mostly I think it's because of his parents, they don't really approve of me because they think I'm after his money."

"That's terrible."

"I know, right? They're so ridiculous. I didn't even know he came from a rich family until after he proposed to me, but they won't believe that."

Suddenly Sam came up and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Hey, honey, making friends?"

"Yeah, baby this is Karen. Karen, this is my husband, Colin."

"Nice to meet you," She said, holding out her hand. Sam shook it. "You know you told me he was tall but when you said how much I thought you were exaggerating."

"No, I'm afraid I wasn't." Sera said playfully. "Colin, Karen was friends with one of the women who went missing."

"Really?" He said, "You know, I almost didn't want to come here because of all of the disappearances. I mean, four newlywed couples in two months? It's awful, but Sarah here insisted we come to this place, instead of one of the other B&B's in this valley."

"Yeah, well, it is pretty nice, and honestly I think they all just ran off or something. I mean it really hasn't been all that long; it's possible they all decided to skip out. They were on their honeymoon, after all. I mean, at least my friends were, I don't know about the others."

"Were they the type to do that sort of thing?"

"Yeah, actually. They were pretty big drinkers, couldn't keep their hands off each other, went on all of these different trips together without telling anyone. I mean, what do you expect from two people who met skydiving?"

"Ah, adrenaline junkies. My kind of people." Sera said, taking a sip from her glass. Sam put his arm around Sera, "Yeah, this crazy woman and me met on the road. My brother nearly hit her with his car."

"No way! What happened?"

"I was on my way to gig at this place in Denver when my van broke down. The driver swore by this shortcut he knew but it was miles from civilization. Anyway, we're stuck out in the middle of nowhere in the dark, no cell service, then this big lump and his brother come driving by."

"She was out in the middle of the road, looking for bars. We were just driving along, and I noticed her there. Luckily Jesse was able to stop before he hit her."

"Yeah, they got us out of there and I made it to my show in time for sound check. Since then things just sort of…fell into place."

She leaned against Sam and smiled, then turned back to her drink. "Speaking of Jesse, have you seen him around?"

"Him and Jimmy said something about talking to the staff. Apparently there weren't any towels in their room or something."

"Wait, you guys brought people with you on your honeymoon?" Karen asked.

"Weeeell…it's more of a joint honeymoon. They had their commitment ceremony last month. We're all really close so it just made sense to this together, too."

"Wow, I envy that. I don't even talk to my sisters, or Matt's."

"Family's pretty big with us, all of us have lost a lot." Sam said, and Sera nodded, looking a little more depressed.

"Hey, are you going on the wine tour this afternoon?" asked Karen, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Are you kidding? We wouldn't miss it! Four hours of drinking and eating food prepared by gourmet chefs…Jesse's gonna be in heaven."

"We're going too. The featured vineyard tonight is this new up-and-coming guy, supposedly his wine is absolutely to die for."

Sera and Sam shot each other looks at her choice of words. "Can't wait." Sam said, then squeezed Sera's arm a bit, "Hey, honey, we better go find them before they end up locked in another broom closet."

"Yeah, we don't want that to happen again." She turned back to Karen. "It was so nice meeting you, see you tonight."

As they were walking off, they kept their conversation whispered. "So, what have we got?" Sam asked.

"Drunk, happy, young, and rather promiscuous adrenaline junkies. This is very specific, since they have to be all of them. I know some lore about a few wine Gods but I don't know which one we're dealing with and until I know that we can't know how to kill it."

Suddenly Sam snapped her around and stated kissing her, they didn't stop until someone bumped into them. "What was that for?" She asked. "Just sticking to character," he said, and then grabbed her hand and started walking again.

"So, you never noticed anything unusual about the couples that went missing?" Dean asked a woman who he caught coming out of the kitchens. "Well, not really. They were all pretty average for here. I mean, all of the ones that went missing were _those_ kinds of couples but they seemed perfectly nice."

"Those kinds of couples?"

"You know, the kind that constantly make out in inappropriate places and swallow all of the wine at the tasting parties. The kind that makes everyone uncomfortable but everyone puts up with because they figure any relationship with that much passion in it must be an awesome story. Everyone assumes they're romantic comedy relationships but really, they never last all that long. Eventually the adrenaline wears off."

"What about the rooms they stayed in, anything strange about them?"

"What, like ghost stories or whatever?"

"If there are any."

"No, nothing like that, although…" She looked around to make sure no one was listening and leaned in to whisper. "The cops said something about finding laurels in there, after they disappeared."

"Laurels?"

"Yeah, you know those leaf crown things you wear to toga parties. Like the Romans or whatever. There was one in all of them."

"That's weird."

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, thanks, at least I know I'm not gonna get snatched now."

"Why's that."

"Because no one would ever assume the relationship I'm in is based on adrenaline."

"Glad I could help. I should really get back to work now."

"Thanks for your time." He said as he turned away from her and walked off, taking out a note pad and scribbling in it. On his way back inside, he ran into Sera and Sam. "Oh, hey."

"Hey," Sera said, looking around and behind him. She lowered her voice. "Where's Cas?"

"He said something about searching the valley and then vanished."

"Great, so now we've got a socially crippled angel on the loose in Napa Valley. This day can't get any better," Sera said sarcastically. She looked at the pad he had been scribbling in.

"You find something?" She asked, and he nodded. "Some of the staff said that they were mostly drunk adrenaline junkies, and one girl said that the cops found laurels in all of the rooms they were taken from."

"Yeah, the guests we talked to who knew them said they all fell into that type." Sam said, but Sera had her thinking face on. "Sera?" Dean said, she looked up. "You got something?"

"I know which one it is now."

Dean looked confused, Sam explained. "Earlier she said she was sure it was one of the wine gods."

"It's Bacchus, or Dionysus, whichever name you use it's the same being. Come on, I think I saw him in one of our books before." She started for the stairs and they followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam, Sera, and Dean were in one of the rooms, looking through some of their books. "Is this it?" Sam asked, showing Sera the page he was on. She glanced over. "Yeah, that's him." She took the book. She read a little then looked up at Sam. "Do you remember what Karen said about this new guy who just got added to the tour a couple of months ago?"

"Yeah, she said his wine was 'to die for'" He used air quotes. "Why?"

"She'd said before that the couple that disappeared is the one that recommended she come. They were the only ones she could have heard that from. These tours rotate what order and who they visit because there are so many vineyards around here. Maybe the spacing of the abductions is because they all went to the same place. There's an itinerary for the tour downstairs but that will only tell us where it's going today, we need to look at all the ones from the past couple of months and match them up with the days of the disappearances."

"I can get those." Dean said. They looked up. "Me and the bookkeeper bonded over our boyfriend problems." He said, shrugging like this was a totally natural phrase for him to utter.

"Man you never do anything half way do you?" Sera asked.

"Not in my nature, sis."

Sera blushed and smiled, "Aww you called me sis. I feel special now."

"You better, after all I let you marry my brother."

"Do we have to go over this every time I get married? I don't need your permission."

Sera smacked Sam's arm. "Shut up, you're ruining the moment."

They were all laughing when all of the sudden there was a shift in the air and Castiel appeared. "Hey Cas, where've you been?"

"Searching the valley. I have found no evidence that the couples are being held hostage, I think it would be safe to assume that they are dead."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too." Sera said, and Sam looked at her. "Why didn't you say that?"

"Well, I hadn't really gotten to that part. See, the way they would worship this god is by a massive amount of drinking and sex, literally doing it until they die. Since his worship has decreased dramatically, his power has diminished and he can't force as many people to sacrifice themselves, so he's only able to flip the switch in people who already sort of honor him in spirit, with a lot of excitement and decadence in their lifestyles."

"So, what, he drugs them or something and then snatches them from their rooms so he doesn't attract attention to himself?"

"That sounds like a logical conclusion." Said Castiel, taking a seat.

Dean smiled and smacked him on the back. "Thanks for that, Mr. Spock."

Everyone except Castiel laughed. "I don't understand. Who is Mr. Spock?"

"I'll explain it to you later, Cas, we don't have time right now." Sera looked at the clock. "Crap, thirty minutes until the bus leaves. We should get going."

"Wait…we're actually going on the wine tour?"

"Yeah, chances are the guy we're looking for is going to be one of the hosts. Sam and I fall into his type. He'll try to drug us, but since I'm an angel it won't affect me. If he comes for Sam, I can fight him off, seems like the only plan we have at the moment."

"I'm not missing out on this," said Dean. "Free food and alcohol, no way I'm staying behind." He got up and started pulling his jacket on. "You coming with us Cas?"

"I suppose I should. There is not much for me to do if I stay here."

Sera and Sam grabbed a seat on the bus and Cas and Dean sat in the seat behind them. Sam and Sera looked at each other and then immediately started kissing. Dean groaned. "Come on guys, can't you go just a few minutes without macking on each other? I mean come on, I'm right here."

Sera laughed, "Shut up, Dean."

"No, I won't. It weirds me out seeing you make out with my brother right in front of my face."

"Perhaps you should direct your face somewhere else," said Cas, who at this point was looking out the window. "Don't try to help." Dean snapped. Other people started getting on the bus and they all tried to avoid staring at them. They didn't stop kissing until the guide came over the speaker and instructed them to sit facing forward at all times.

The bus started up and Sera took Sam's hand. Karen and Matt were sitting across the aisle from them and they started up a conversation. Dean and Cas got involved, careful to use their assumed names, of course. Sera and Sam were having fun with it, but Dean seemed terribly uncomfortable.

Karen finally turned to Dean. "So, Jesse, how did you and James meet?"

"Well that's sort of complicated…"

"I pulled him out of Hell." Cas said, completely serious, Dean just gave him a look like, "Really? That's what you're going with?"

"Oh…um…what?" Karen said. Dean turned to her. "I was in the service, ended up with PTSD. He was one of my counselors."

"Oooh, that sounds so romantic. But I thought there were rules against that."

"There are…technically they didn't get together until after Jesse wasn't a patient anymore," Sera said.

"Uh…yeah." Dean forced out. "We've known each other for years. An eternity, seems like, but we didn't get uh…together…until recently."

Sera was enjoying watching Dean force and stutter his way through this. Karen smiled, thinking he was just shy or something. "Well, it's so nice that you and your brother both found someone you could love. And you're all so close, how do you pull that off? I can't carry on a full conversation with my sisters much less travel with them."

"I guess…common interests." Dean said, looking at Sera. "Common interests?" Karen asked, and Sera nodded. "Yeah, we all love to hunt." Karen's eyes got wide. "Tomboyish of me, I know, but it's a guilty pleasure. Plus we all have some pretty messed up parental issues, that's always something people can bond over."

Pretty soon they stopped, and they all got off the bus for a tour of the first vineyard. Even though Dean wasn't supposed to swallow the wine at the tasting he drank all of it, and ate half of the provided hors d'oeuvres. Sera had to smack his arm more than once to stop him snacking.

"We're trying to blend in here, Dean," she said under her breath. "Stop it."

"What are you gonna do, smack me with a newspaper for being a bad puppy?"

She put her hand up and clenched her fist, and he got a sudden stomach cramp and doubled over. "You don't even want to think about what I'll do to you, now behave." She opened her hand back up and he felt fine again.

"You're worse than a demon sometimes, you know that?"

"Better than you think. Now come on, we've got some wine to taste." She grabbed his arm and started walking with the group again.

Cas was looking at his glass, and at the deep purple liquid in the bottom. He looked at Sam. "Why are we only supposed to take a sip and spit it out? I don't get it."

"You know, Cas, I really don't either."

Sera walked up beside them, "It's just supposed to be a taste, a sort of sample, to see whether or not you want to buy it, and they don't want you to swallow it because they don't want you to get incredibly drunk by the end of it, because it's indecorous."

"Most of that makes sense." Cas said, and that seemed to be enough. He took a drink. "The last one was better."

"At least you can tell the difference," Sam said, and Sera laughed. "You're so terrible, I love it." She took his glass from him and downed the bit that was in it, and then pulled him in for a kiss. "How's that one?"

Sam smiled, "Pretty sweet." He licked his lips, "Is that honey?"

"Certainly tasted like it to me."

Dean walked over with his glass, taking a sip, "Man, all of these taste the same to me."

Cas looked at him, "Apparently kissing helps, maybe you should try that."

Sera snorted and busted out laughing, drawing quite a few looks. "Sorry," she said, and quieted herself down. She looked at her friends, "Come on, I think all of us need a refill after that."


	7. Chapter 7

By the time they got to the last stop, pretty much everyone was tipsy and giggling. Even though no one was supposed to swallow the wine, all of them seemed to have forgotten that sometime during the evening. When they were getting off the bus at the last place, Sera tripped on the bottom step and Sam had to catch her.

When they walked into the room full of wine casks, the sweet scent of aged oak was overpowering. "This is the place, right?" Sam asked Sera in a whisper, right up against her ear. She nodded. The host walked out, literally looking like a Greek God in an Armani suit and welcomed them.

Sam walked with Sera as they toured the place. "Getting any weird vibes?"

"No, actually. Which is weird. If he was Dionysus I definitely would be able to sense it."

"So it's possible we've got the wrong guy and it's just a coincidence all of the victims came here?"

"No such thing as a coincidence in our world, Sammy. It's possible he's a satyr, I wouldn't be able to sense that. Or he's found a way to block it from me. Either way it's still suspicious."

"I think you just wanted to go on a date." Sam said, nudging her with his arm. Sera scoffed. "Do you really think I would go through all this just to make an excuse for a date?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Sam, if I wanted to go out somewhere with you, I would say so. I wouldn't make up some weird and crazy excuse like a Greek God is stealing tribute from wine country." She rolled her eyes. They were finally led into a room with a bunch of tables set up with plates and glasses. Each of the couples sat down together. Dean and Cas were careful to get the table right next to Sera and Sam so they could talk if they noticed anything.

When food was placed before them, Cas just sat there. Dean kicked him under the table, but only ended up hurting his foot. Cas looked up, "Why did you do that?"

"You're supposed to be eating." Dean said, twirling some pasta around his fork.

"But I don't want to."

"Cas, please, for once try to look normal."

Cas hesitated, then picked up his fork and started eating. "I still do not understand why we're doing this."

"Doing what?"

"This, drinking and eating and pretending. Why couldn't we just do what we normally do?"

"You mean flash our fake badges and then give everyone the third degree, have the wrong answer multiple times until we finally figure out whose behind whatever's happening and gank 'em?"

"Precisely."

"Well, you agreed with Sera's plan."

"Because she is my superior, and usually if she has an idea or a plan it is not her own, so I support it, but that doesn't make it easier to understand."

"So…wait you agreed with Sera just because she's your boss?"

"Yes."

"I thought we'd been over this, Cas, since when are you a good little soldier again?"

"If it was coming from anyone else, I wouldn't even consider going along with whatever she said to do, but this is Seraphiel."

"Which means what, exactly?"

Castiel paused and looked around. "Seraphiel isn't just the Guardian of God and the scrolls. She protects the Grand Plan within herself. If I'm not mistaken, that is what the Watcher was trying to get at while he was holding her hostage. Because of what she knows, what she holds, Seraphiel has perspective, and because of how she has had to live her life for the last few centuries, she's been human long enough to understand the importance of freedom and free will."

"So I'm here, drinking wine, eating fancy food and pretending we're married because Big Sister over there has 'perspective?'"

"In a nutshell, yes."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Great."

At the table a couple of feet away, Sera and Sam were trying to play "perfect RomCom couple," drinking whatever the host brought them and making out over the table. Dean looked over, "Aww, come on, guys I'm trying to eat."

Sam broke away from her to glare at Dean, then they both leaned back to start drinking and eating again. Sera shook her head and smiled. "You're such a buzzkill."

"Excuse me for not wanting to watch my brother play tonsil-hockey with you while I'm trying to enjoy this linguine."

"Since when has anything ever stopped you from eating?"

"I guess I found my limit."

The host came by their table again, this time with a bottle that didn't have a label and two fresh glasses. "Are you enjoying the meal so far?"

"Oh, yeah," said Sam.

"This wine is delicious. I'd love to know your secret," said Sera in her flirty voice, taking a drink.

"You certainly did seem to be enjoying it, and you were so wonderful on the tour, asking all of those questions, I thought I'd treat the both of you to something special."

"That sounds interesting," Sam said, sitting up. "What'd you have in mind?"

"There's a special vintage that I've been reserving for quite some time. I haven't quite been able to name it yet, because it's not quite ready for release. I thought I could provide you each with a glass and you could…tell me your thoughts."

Sera and Sam looked at each other and Sera smiled, then Sam looked up at the man, "Sure, we'd be glad to help."

The man smiled and set the glasses down, popping the cork on the bottle and pouring some for each of them. They tapped glasses, then each took a drink. "Mmm, that's phenomenal," Sera said after taking a sip, then saw that Sam was still drinking, and kept drinking until the glass was empty. Sera did the same, but a little slower. He refilled their glasses and then smiled. "I'll come back later and get your impressions."

Sam didn't hear, he was too busy drinking. Sera reached out and touched his arm, pulling it down and taking the glass from him. "What the hell, Sam?" she whispered.

"I don't know it's just…it tastes so good." He reached out and took her glass, putting it to his lips and chugging it down. She bent her head and sniffed, swirling the wine a bit. She looked up, eyes wide, then reached out and grabbed Cas and pulled him close, whispering in his ear. He took the glass from her and took a drink. "You're right, it is."

"It's what?"

Cas handed it back. "It's laced with the ash of a certain species of acacia and angel's trumpet honey. Hallucinogens and aphrodisiacs, mixed with magic."

"Is he going to be okay?" Dean asked, watching as Sam snatched the glass from Sera and downed it.

"He should be fine," Cas said, "If we can keep him safe until it wears off."

Sam had Sera's hand in both of his and was kissing it. "Have I told you today how beautiful you are?"

Dean just dropped his head and smacked his forehead, covering his eyes. When the host came back, Sam asked if they could buy a bottle to take home with them. "Of course! I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I thought of a name." Sera said, "Ambrosia, because honestly it tastes like it was made by the Gods."

"I'll take it under consideration." He said with a smile, and then went off to fetch the bottle.

"Sera, I have to tell you something," Sam said, beckoning her with his finger and leaning forward. She leaned toward him, and he put his lips to her ear to whisper. The next thing Dean knew, Sera was blushing and giggling and smacking his arm. "You're so naughty," she said before starting to kiss him again. Dean had to look away.

"God, I want this night to be over." He said under his breath. He felt someone touch his hand, he moved his eyes up his arm and saw Cas's hand lying on top of his. He looked out of the top of his eyes at his friend. "Don't worry, it will be soon enough." They both looked down at their hands, and then they both pulled away.

Sera had to hold the bottle on the way home because Sam kept getting them in trouble for drinking it on the bus. He kept trying to get it away from her, kissing her neck and putting his hand on her thigh when it wasn't trying to snatch it.

"Honey, save it for when we get back to the room," she said. They were drawing a lot of looks. He kept saying stuff to her that was making her giggle, for all that it was incredibly inappropriate.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I hope this works out, because otherwise I'm going to file this under 'Worst working nights of my life.'"


	8. Chapter 8

They were walking down the hall towards their rooms, and Sam couldn't keep his hands off of Sera. She had to hand Cas the bottle to keep it away from him. When they were a few feet from their door Sam spun her around and pressed her against the wall. Dean and Cas stopped, "Dude, seriously?"

Sam started pulling her skirt up and she had to push his hands down and away. "Sam, no." She grabbed his hips and pushed him back. "Come on, this isn't you."

"I thought you said that it only worked on people who already had it in them? Maybe this is him." Castiel said, in his usual flat, matter-of-fact tone.

"Castiel, what have I told you about trying to be helpful in social situations?"

"Don't?"

"Exactly."

Sera took Sam's hand. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Sam lit up and Sera rolled her eyes, "I meant sleep."

She opened their door and pushed him into their room. "I'll be in there in a minute." She closed the door on him and looked at Dean. "I couldn't find any rope in our supplies is there some in your bags?"

"Yeah, I think so, why?"

"Because I'm going to have to tie him to something. If he's in a state of bakkheia he might do something stupid."

"In a state of what?"

"Bakkheia, it's what they used to call the sort of…drunken horny frenzy that came from worshipping this god. Go get it; I'll keep him busy until then." She slipped into the room and shut the door behind her, and was immediately grabbed and slammed against the door by Sam. "I love you," he said breathily before planting his mouth on hers and reaching down to grab her thighs and hitch them up.

Dean unzipped his duffle bag and began rifling through it. "You know, if it wasn't for the human sacrifice, this god would be my kind of guy."

Castiel was looking through another bag that was sitting on the table, "Why?"

"Are you kidding? His ultimate form of worship is drinking, eating and having freaky sex, all of those things are me."

"In the old days most of his worshippers were male."

"So?"

"So most of his festivals, where all of the sex and drinking was going on, there were mostly men. Just men, actually."

"Oh, well, now I'm not so into it."

"Thought not."

Castiel paused and looked at the bottle of wine, which was sitting on the table right next to him. He was wondering if Dean would act differently if he drank it, or if Sera's blood would keep him immune to it. After a few more strains of thought, all of which went in odd directions, he went back to looking through the bag. Finally he found the coiled rope under one of the books.

"Found it," he said, pulling it out of the bag.

"Great," Dean said, walking forward, "I'll take it."

Castiel pulled it away when he reached for it. "I think I should."

"Why?"

"Dean, your brother is full of hallucinogens and aphrodisiacs and Seraphiel, who we both know is very…affectionate, is keeping him 'busy.' I just think it'd be better if you weren't scarred for life by seeing whatever it is that's going on in that room right now."

"Oh, uh…didn't think about that. Thanks, then." He went back over to the bed and took off his jacket and over shirt. Castiel paused for a moment before turning to leave, like he wanted to say something but just couldn't get it out. Dean looked up when he heard the door click closed.

There was a knock on the door, "Sam, I need to get that." He kept kissing her stomach. "No, Sam, really." She pushed him off of her and onto the floor, then picked up her dress and held it against her body to cover herself before opening the door.

"Hey, Cas." She said. "Got the rope?"

He pulled it out from behind his back and extended it forward. "Thanks," she said, and looked over her shoulder at Sam, who was sitting slightly aggravated on the floor, shirtless. She looked back at Cas. "He's really getting kind of angry."

"Do you need assistance?"

"No, I can handle him just fine, but I'll call you if I need you, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Seraphiel."

"Cas, stop it, you know I hate when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Act like my subordinate. We're a team here." Sam came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her like he always loved to do, moving her hair aside. She sighed. "I'll see you later, Cas." And she closed the door. She turned around and dropped her dress, then waved the coiled rope at Sam. "Come on, Baby, go lie down."

He smiled like a kid and then ran and jump-crashed onto the bed. Sera walked over, then crawled up the bed, straddling Sam's lap as she undid the knot that held the rope together, then took two lengths and tied his wrists to the bed posts. "I didn't know you were into the kinky stuff," Sam said, and Sera smiled as she settled herself back down. "Maybe I am, I haven't had much chance to figure out what I'm into."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I've…never actually done this sort of thing before."

"You're a virgin?"

"Well, none of my vessels have been but technically yes, I am, since I've never had sex."

She leaned in and kissed him, then moved her mouth down his neck, then chest, planting a very long, loving kiss on his tattoo. "That tickles," he said, laughing a little. Sera smiled and sat up to look at him. She put her hand over his heart. "Sam."

"Yes, Sera?"

"If I had the option, I'd have my wings clipped for you, and when you remember this later I want you to know that this is not the wine talking, because it doesn't affect me."

"I love you, Seraphiel."

"I love you too, Sammy." She leaned in and started kissing him again, sliding her hand down his abdomen and undoing his belt, pulling it hard through the loops and dropping it on the floor next to the bed. She glanced over at the night stand, making sure the angel blade was still in her immediate reach before looking down to unzip his pants.

Dean and Cas sat at the table. Dean had broken out his stashed bottle of Jack they always kept around in case one of them got shot and was drinking, and they were playing cards.

Dean took his turn and then looked at Cas. "She said she'd call if she needed help, right?"

"Yes, as I said."

As Cas drew his card and laid some down there was silence.

"You know, she seems to make Sam really happy."

"Indeed."

"But she can't give him what he needs, she keeps saying that."

"That's true, she can't. She is an angel of the Lord. He will die, she will move on. In fact, it's quite possible she will move on before either of you die."

"What does that mean?"

"Seraphiel knows how it ends for the both of you. As attached as she is getting, she might be tempted to try to change the outcome, but she knows she can't. In all likelihood she will remove herself from the situation entirely so she does not give in to the impulse."

"So she'd rather let us die than upset what's supposed to happen?"

"What _will_ happen, Dean. Your choices are your own, that is true, but everything in every life plays out to an ultimate end. She can't interfere with that."

"Would you?"

"If I knew what it was? Of course I would, but I am not Seraphiel. I am not saddled with the responsibility of knowing what is to come."

"What happened to you, while you were gone, Cas?"

Castiel looked up from his cards. "I learned some very hard lessons, Dean."

"Were you in Hell?"

"No, of course not, I was…somewhere else. There's not a name for it."

"Did you see God?"

"Not physically, but I heard his voice and felt his presence. It was wonderful just to get that much, I thought he had abandoned us all."

Dean took his turn, then Castiel drew and laid down all of his cards. Dean's head just dropped. "I hate this game so much now."

"Perhaps we should play something else?"

"Why bother changing? If I try playing poker with you or something I won't be able to read you. You have the best poker face in the history of the world."


	9. Chapter 9

There was a shift in the air, and Sera sat up and looked over her shoulder, smiling. Dionysus was standing there, a laurel wreath upon his head and wearing a toga. Sera got up, picking up the angel blade and tucking it into her wrist. She walked over to the God, a look on her face of love and blind worship.

Sam was completely unconscious. She had worked him up and then put her fingers to her forehead to make him fall to sleep. Dionysus took a step toward her, putting his hand on the side of her face. She felt him trying to enchant her, and pretended it was working so he would step closer. She flipped the blade and drove it up into his heart. Light came out of his eyes and flashed across his skin, and then she removed the blade and he fell to the ground. She sighed, then looked back at Sam. Even though he was dead, the god's potion was still affecting him, she could smell it on his skin. She looked around the floor then found her dress, picking it up and putting it back on.

She walked over to the door, opened it, then took two steps across the hall to knock on Dean and Cas's door. Cas opened it, a shirt in his hand but not on his torso. Sera raised her eyebrows. "Hey."

"Hi." He said, pulling his, or rather Dean's, shirt over his head. His hair was wet. "Just get out of the shower?" Sera asked, and Cas nodded, but his face said he didn't understand why that was an important detail. Sera blinked then said, "Dionysus is dead, Sam's sleeping off the drugs, I need to get rid of the body but I don't want to leave him alone…"

"I'll take care of it," Castiel said, looking back into the room then stepping out and going into the other room with her. He looked at Sam, bound to the bed, then down at the floor at Dionysus. He knelt down and touched his index and middle fingers to his forehead, and then both of them vanished.

Sera crossed her arms and looked at Sam, walking over to the bed and loosening the knots on his bonds. He fell to the side, and she reached over him to lift his wrist and run her fingers across the rope burns so they would heal. She stroked his hair a bit, and he turned toward her. She could see into his head, and what she found there made her catch her breath. He was dreaming of her.

She took her hand away. "Sweet dreams, Sammy." She said quietly, before walking over to one of the chairs and sitting down.

Castiel reappeared in the room he was sharing with Dean, who was sitting on the bed drying his hair. "Where'd you disappear to?"

"I was dumping a body."

"Oh, Sera killed him, then?"

"Yes."

"How's Sam?"

"He seemed to be…alright."

Dean looked him over. "You know, we should really stop somewhere and get you some of your own clothes."

"You offered to share…"

"Yeah I know, but you just don't look right without the trench coat. You seem…naked."

"That does not make any sense. I'm most definitely wearing clothes."

"I meant figuratively, Cas." Dean sighed. "Sera got herself a whole wardrobe that we have to carry around with us now; you should have something of your own."

Dean stopped drying his hair and dropped the towel on the floor. Castiel looked around the room. "Why is ownership important?"

"What?"

"Why should I have something that is mine?"

"Because, Cas, when you own something, when it's yours, you leave a piece of yourself with it. When you move on, you leave it behind, and the people that knew you have something that connects you to them, do you understand?"

"Is that why you kept my trench coat? To have something to connect us?"

"Well…sort of…part of me was hoping you'd come back. Turns out keeping it was a good idea, since Sera used it to help bring you back."

"But you didn't know that when you decided to keep it." Castiel said, and Dean averted his eyes, looking down at the floor, suddenly fascinated with the patterns in the wood grain.

"I've said something wrong again, haven't I?"

"Don't feel bad about it, Cas. You're not human, you don't get it."

"I'm sorry I don't understand why you're so averse to emotional connection."

Dean rolled his eyes, "That's not it."

"Oh…is this that gender thing Sera keeps telling me you're so hung up on?"

"What?"

"She says that refuse to acknowledge affection for me because I'm in a male vessel."

"I…What…why…is this what you guys talk about when we're asleep?"

"Sometimes we talk about other things."

Dean rolled his eyes and just dropped his head. "Freakin' angels…"


	10. Chapter 10

When Sam woke up, Sera was still sitting in the chair at the end of the bed, just looking at him. "Hey," he said drowsily, sitting up.

"Hey," she said, giving a little smile. "How much do you remember?"

"I remember drinking, and making out on the bus ride back here…"

"Anything else?"

"Not really…except…" He rubbed his wrists, and looked at the rope that was coiled up on the night stand. "Did you tie me up?"

"Kind of had to, you were getting pretty aggressive."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault, you were drugged. Besides, you said some pretty nice things. You said more naughty ones, but the nice things you said were really flattering."

"Uh…okay." He put his legs over the side of the bed. "Ugh, wine hangover…"

"Yeah, I figured. Wish I could help."

He looked around and realized it was dark. "What time is it?"

"About four in the morning, I think?" She looked at the clock. "Yeah, little after four."

"Damn. Did we get the guy?"

"Yeah, we got him. He won't be taking any more sacrifices."

"Well, that's good. He looked down at his jeans, which were still unzipped. "Uh…Sera…did something happen?"

"A lot of things happened."

"You know what I mean."

She bit her lip, "No, we didn't. I didn't feel like taking advantage of you."

"Oh, good."

"Don't sound so relieved, you might hurt my feelings."

"I just meant…if it did happen I'd want to remember it."

Sera got up and walked over, sitting beside him. "Yeah, and I wouldn't want it to be just because you drank some drugged wine. If I were to go against my nature like that I'd want it to be…special."

"You sound like you've thought about it."

"Well of course I've thought about it, Sammy. I think about it all of the time. I mean, not as in-depth as you have. I don't have any memory to draw from, but it definitely crosses my mind pretty often."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I sleep next to you every night, I've seen every single dark corner of your soul and all of the goodness in your heart. I probably know you better than Dean does. You think that I could be that close to you and _not_ have those kinds of thoughts and feelings?"

"It's just…from what you've said before…"

"It's true, I can't physically respond to you, but that doesn't mean that I don't wish every second of every day that I could." She put her hand into his and he looked into her eyes. He looked really worn out, "You wanna take a shower?"

"That sounds fantastic."

She stood up and pulled him with her, "Come on, big guy, let's get you cleaned up."

"Oh, are you joining me?"

"Maybe," She said, drawing out the word and giving a slow smile.

Dean had stayed up all night with Castiel. They hadn't talked much, mostly just watched whatever bad movie they could find on TV and playing cards. He looked at the clock, still almost two hours until the kitchens opened. He sighed. "I hate this place. I checked the internet, there's no late night bars or strip clubs anywhere around here. I hate classy drunks. Soon as we get out of here I'm stopping at the first town that has burgers, beer and strippers."

"I kind of like it, it's quiet."

"I hate quiet. Quiet makes me nervous and suspicious of everything. I keep expecting someone to jump out of the closet screaming with a knife in their hand."

"That is highly unlikely."

"I know that, Cas. You don't have to tell me how stupid it is."

"Not stupid, just irrational, but perfectly understandable considering everything. Actually, I'm surprised it's not worse."

"Really?"

"You were in Hell, Dean, not to mention all of the stuff that's happened in your life, and your fear of losing Sam and the nightmare you have whenever you see fire. Being scared of the suspicious silence is actually not that bad."

Dean just stared at him. Sometimes the things Castiel said amazed him. Ever since their first meeting it seemed he understood him better than anyone ever had, maybe because with Castiel it was impossible to put up a front. He could see into Dean's soul, he always knew better.

"You should have your own talk show, you know that?"

"My own what?"

"It's a TV show…where people come on and tell you about their problems and you tell them what to do to fix it."

"That would not be wise, Dean. I tend to give very bad advice."

"You always seem to push me in the right directions."

"Yeah, well, that's you. I am not as insightful with anyone else."

"Why not?"

"Keeping up with you is a full-time job, Dean."

"You could find a hobby."

"Like?"

"I dunno…basket weaving? It's your life."

Castiel paused in thought. "Do you not want me around?"

"What? Why would you even ask that?"

"Because the longer we are together the more uncomfortable and bitter you seem to become."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is."

Dean sighed. "This is just ridiculous. What are we even arguing about?"

Castiel blinked, glanced off like he was thinking. "I…really don't know."

Dean scratched his scalp. Castiel looked up. "Should we play another game?"

"Why not? But don't do that thing you did last time where you lost on purpose. It makes me feel bad."

"My intention was to make you feel better."

"I know, but it doesn't always work out that way."

Sam took the washrag and ran it across the back of Sera's shoulders and down her back. "Mmm, that feels really good." He watched the rivulets of foam flow down from her shoulders to her feet.

"This is the first time in a really long time that I've showered with someone. It feels a little weird."

Sera looked over her shoulder at him. "Good weird, bad weird or just strange weird?"

"Good weird." He leaned forward and kissed her, sliding the washrag around to her front and sliding it down, rubbing it against the inside of her thigh. He pulled away, just enough to breathe, dragging his teeth across her bottom lip like his entire body didn't want to let her go. "I wish we were normal."

"No you don't. If we were normal you'd be a lawyer and I'd be a music teacher and we never would have met."

"Unless you got arrested."

"That's a definite possibility. I think I'd be a pretty bad girl."

"You are a pretty bad girl. Remove the hypothetical, that's just fact."

She turned around to face him. "Only for you, Sammy."

She reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. He stumbled forward, pushing her against the tile wall. He clawed into her thighs and lifted her up. He pulled his mouth away from hers for a minute, just breathing, giving her the opportunity to stop him, or say no, But she didn't say anything, didn't do anything, didn't fight, in fact she was the one to pull him closer.

Cas looked up from his cards and tilted his head, as if listening for something. He smiled then took his turn.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Not happy, just…amused."

"About?"

"You wouldn't be interested." He laid the last of his cards down. "I'm out."

"Dammit Cas, I swear you're cheating."

"I am not."

"Yeah, well, you can keep saying that but I don't have to believe you."


	11. Chapter 11

Sam leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows, tucking Sera's thighs against his ribs while she ran the brush through his hair. It was about 5:30 now, and they were probably the only guests in the building besides Dean and Cas that were awake. "How do you feel?" Sera asked, setting the brush down next to her and letting Sam rest against her, not caring that it was getting her…or rather his…shirt wet.

"Traditionally I should be asking you that question," he said, taking one of her hands in his and lacing their fingers together.

"Yeah, well, normal circumstances don't apply here. How are you?"

"I feel really good. Clean, actually, pure from the inside out. Is that normal?"

"I wouldn't know. This sort of coupling isn't typical amongst my kind." She kissed the top of his head. "I'll look into it."

Dean walked in, not bothering to knock. He stopped when he saw them sitting there, both of them with wet hair, Sam was shirtless, Sera seemed to only be wearing one of his hoodies. After he got over the implications of this, he just plastered on his usual nonchalant smile. "Morning."

"Morning," Sera and Sam said together. "Sleep well?" Sera asked, her tone kind of implicative of something that Dean didn't want to acknowledge.

"No, actually, didn't sleep at all, stayed up all night watching bad TV and playing cards. How about you guys?"

"Oh, I slept like a rock. A drunk rock." Sam said.

"I didn't sleep, had to watch over the Jolly Green Giant here." She ruffled his hair a bit with her free hand. "I didn't know what the wine was going to do to him. Luckily it wore off." She looked up at Dean. "Did you need something or did you just want to barge in here unannounced for kicks?"

"I wanted to know when we were leaving."

"Why in such a hurry?" Sera asked. "I thought we could celebrate killing a god and have a little fun today. They have horseback riding here, you could pretend you're a cowboy." Sam snorted.

"This just…isn't my kind of place. I want to get the hell out of here before I end up smashing the next bottle of wine I see over someone's head."

"We'll pack up and hit the road after breakfast, then." Sera said, picking the brush back up to fix the hair she had messed.

"Sucks," Sam said, "I was looking forward to going to that Italian place and getting some real pizza."

"Yeah, me too. But, Dean wants to leave, and I'm sure there are more important things we could be doing than taking a very well-deserved day off in Napa Valley."

Dean rolled his eyes. He wasn't falling for the puppy dog eyes/subliminal psychology act. He was too used to it. He just turned and started to walk out, then stopped and turned back. "What do you want us to do with the bottle of drugged-up wine?"

"Keep it. Never know when it'll come in handy."

"When would we ever need to give someone roofies and Viagra?"

"Better have it and not need it than need it and not have it, Dean."

He started to say something, and then just shook his head and walked out, mumbling.

"Your brother is so stubborn."

"Yeah, he is. But you know what? It's still a while before they start serving breakfast, and then the kitchen's open until ten…"

"So we have quite a bit a time to stall him."

"Yep."

"I don't see the point, maybe we should just move on. It'd be better than listening to him bitch all day. Personally I think he's just trying to keep from being in close quarters alone with Cas for too long. He's scared of what he might do."

"Why would he do anything to Cas? I thought he'd gotten over the whole lying, plotting with Crowley and opening Purgatory thing."

"He has, that's not what I meant."

Sam really hoped she wasn't saying what he thought she was saying. "What?"

"You're not the only Winchester in love with an angel, Sam." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Come on, get up, we need to pack."

Sam scooted forward and sat on the end of the bed, looking around at the mess on the floor. Sera got up and started gathering things and shoving them into their bags.

Dean clicked the door shut and turned to Cas. "Come on, let's pack, we're leaving after breakfast."

Cas stood up and went around the room, picking things up and packing them. "How's Sam?"

"What?" Dean asked from the bathroom, where he was preparing to brush his teeth.

"I mean…how'd he look? Was he okay?"

Dean poked his head out of the doorway. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

There was a long pause. "He's fine." Dean slank back into the bathroom.

"That's good," said Castiel, sounding relieved. Dean stopped in the middle of scrubbing his teeth and spat, then poked his head out again.

"Why do you sound relieved? Why wouldn't he be fine? Was there something you guys didn't tell me about what he drank? Was it poisoned?"

"We would not have let him drink it if we thought he would be in danger."

"What is it, then?"

"I think he should be the one to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"If I told you what it was he should tell you, then he wouldn't be able to, which goes against my previous recommendation."

"Castiel, speak English."

"I am, Dean."

Dean just rolled his eyes and went back into the bathroom, continuing to brush his teeth. What the hell was up with Cas? Why had he been worried about Sam? He finished brushing his teeth then wiped his mouth with a washrag. He dried off the toothbrush and put it back in the caddy he kept it in, then leaned out and tossed it into his duffle bag that was sitting open on the bed. Castiel was at the table, stacking up the cards and putting them back in their box. Dean thought it was an incredibly mundane task for an angel to be doing and had to crack a smile at it.

He got the rest of his stuff together and zipped up his bag almost the same time Castiel zipped up the other one full of hunting supplies.

"You know, not that I'm complaining but there hasn't been much action on any of these jobs that Sera's been around. I mean, other than when we rescued her and an encounter with the Leviathans."

"Are you not satisfied with the way things are being done?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that I kind of miss the hands-on ass kicking we normally do. I don't know what to do with all of this pent-up adrenaline I usually get from starting a job now."

"Would it make you feel better to beat me up?"

"Probably not, I'd probably just hurt myself more."

"True. I could heal anything you break, though."

"That would be convenient, but no, Cas, I don't want to hit you."

"Why not? It won't hurt."

"Not the point."

Dean looked around. "Did we forget anything?" He turned toward Cas and looked up, and Castiel was doing that weird staring thing again. "What?"

"You should be mad at me."

"Why? What'd you do?"

"It's not what I've done, it's what I'm doing. I'm keeping things from you."

"Like?"

"If I could tell you I wouldn't be keeping them."

"Is it one of those weird things where you physically can't say it? Like what Seraphiel does all of the time? I swear half the time when she starts a sentence she ends up swallowing the end of it."

"Yes."

"Then it's not your fault you can't tell me and I don't blame you."

"That doesn't matter. I blame myself, and I want you to be angry."

"I thought we had gotten over you trying to tell me what to do?"

"I'm not giving an order, merely expressing my thoughts."

Dean took a couple of steps toward him. "You know Cas, you need to stop this eventually."

Castiel's brows furrowed. "Stop what?"

"This whole guilt trip you're on. You made decisions that turned out to be bad and then you got forgiveness, and now you're all depressed over something you can't change. Get over it."

Castiel looked down and away. Dean put two fingers under his chin and pulled his face back toward him. "You need to focus on what's important, like this fight we're in, and that the fact that you want to go against everything to try to tell me…whatever it is, proves a lot about where your heart is in this." He pulled his hand away, then noticed the time on the clock. "Come on, let's go get breakfast."

"But I don't want to eat."

"It's already been paid for, Cas. Just order something and I'll eat it." He smacked his angel friend on the back and headed for the door.


	12. Chapter 12

They were all sitting at one of the breakfast tables, with plates of mushroom omelet and strata and flute glasses full of mimosas. "Alcohol for breakfast. That's something I can get on board with." Dean said, taking a drink.

"Yep, best thing about wine country is Champagne for breakfast is practically a requirement."

Sera took a bite of mushroom. Sam was wearing the hoodie she had been wearing before, and she had ended up in her favorite black jeans and green button-down. Cas was just cutting tings and moving the food around his plate. Dean finished off his food and then switched plates with Cas.

Suddenly Karen approached the table. "Hey guys, you're up pretty early."

"A couple of us are up still," said Sera, sipping her mimosa. "How about you? I think you almost drank as much as Jesse last night, how come you're such an early bird?"

"It's Sunday, my body wakes me up at five whether I want it to or not, consequences of Catholic School. What's good?"

"This omelet is absolutely amazing, but Jesse seems to be hitting the strata pretty hard." Sera looked up at her. "The beds here are great, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are, I don't think I've slept that good in ever, really looking forward to all the stuff we're doing today. What'd you sign up for? Maybe we can do some more stuff together."

"Oh, something came up, we're leaving this morning."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it, Colin and I were really looking forward to having a nice day, but we've gotta run."

"What's so important that you've got to cut short the closest thing you're gonna have to a honeymoon?"

"Oh, it's personal stuff." She glanced at Jesse. "Our lives are pretty damn complicated."

"Oh, well, I'll miss you guys. You seem like a lot of fun, wish we could have hung out more." She turned and walked over to her fiancée, who put his arm around her waist as they made their way to a table.

"Nice couple." Sera said, turning back to her food. "Wish I could have spent more time with them."

"Stop it," Dean said. "We're booking it as soon as we're done."

"I didn't say anything about that."

"You can't fool me, Sera, I know you're trying to mind trick me."

"If I wanted to make you do something I would, and there'd be no argument about it, so don't presume anything of me."

She finished off her drink, and Sam put his hand her thigh and with that simple touch she instantly calmed down. She let out a breath, and then smiled at him. "We should stop in Vegas or something next. Take Cas to a strip club, do some gambling."

"I do not approve of this idea." Castiel said.

"Which means we want to do it even more," said Dean.

"Definitely," Sam said.

"I just want to see that look of mortal terror on your face when Dean orders you a lapdance. No trying to fix her daddy issues this time, either."

"How do you even know about that?" Dean asked.

"I know everything of import, Dean, I keep telling you that."

"How is that trip to a brothel important?"

"Wait…when did this happen?" Sam asked. Dean had apparently never told him the story.

"It was a long time ago, when we weren't riding together. During the whole…you know…apocalypse thing."

"Why have I never heard about this? Castiel being in a brothel sounds like an incredibly funny story."

"It was most unpleasant. The girl was doing all of these…strange things and then she ran off screaming."

"See? This is something I would have liked to have known about."

"It just never came up, alright? I'll tell you the full story in the car."

"It is really funny, Sam." Sera said, finishing off her omelet. They passed their plates around and stacked them so whoever bussed their table wouldn't have such a problem. Sera got up and took her leather jacket off the back of the chair, sliding it on. Everyone else got up and then they all walked out, heading for the BMW where Dean had parked it, far, far away from the entrance.

"You should have gotten valet parking, Dean."

"I don't trust those guys, I always think they're going to steal my car."

Sera thought of something. "Wait, stop. This is stupid. Why are we walking?"

"Because we don't currently have the car?"

"No, I mean…there's no one here. Cas and I could just…you know."

"Oh, right." Sam said, then held his hand out. Sera took it and they both vanished, reappearing next to the car. "That was easy."

A second later Dean and Cas appeared next to them. "You know there's nothing wrong with walking."

"Yeah, but it's stupid to do something the hard way when you don't have to." She opened up the door to the back seat and slid into the car. Cas walked around to the other side and slid in beside her. Sam started to walk for the passenger side door when Dean stopped him. "Did something happen last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like…anything different or unusual."

"I don't remember much of last night, I was drugged up."

"This morning, then?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I don't know, maybe because Cas was asking about you like he thought there was a possibility you could be dead?"

"There's definitely nothing wrong with me." Sam said laughingly, but he said it a little too happily.

"Oh, God don't tell me you and Sera…"

"Fine, I won't."

"Sam she's a freakin' angel."

"Yeah, Dean, I know. I am well aware of that fact."

"Are you suicidal or just completely nuts? You know this can lead nowhere good."

"Since when has anything ended well for me, Dean? I'm happy with her, and that's more than I've had in a really long time, so I'm taking it."

"Excuse me if I just can't be supportive of your newfound feather fetish."

"Yeah, well, you should understand more than anyone."

Dean's eyes widened, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Come on, Dean, this is me, you think I don't know?"

"There's nothing to know."

"Sure there isn't," he scoffed, turning and walking away to get to the door, opening it, sliding into the car and then slamming it angrily. Dean rolled his eyes in aggravation and then got into the car.

"Everything okay, boys?" Sera asked.

"Yeah, everything's just great." Dean said, starting up the car with more force than usual.

"Really? Because it really doesn't feel like it."

"We're fine," Sam said sincerely, "Honest, it's nothing to worry about."

Sera leaned back and buckled in, looking over at Cas and just sighing and shaking her head.


	13. Chapter 13

They stopped somewhere, Dean taking Cas to get some clothes of his own and Sera and Sam going to an electronics store. Sera conned a camera and a new laptop for them. After putting the laptop in the car she and Sam went to the park and she took a bunch of pictures. Dean and Cas caught up with them and she started taking shots of them as well. "Seriously, you're going to be a shutterbug now? Out of all of the hobbies, why that one?"

"You're telling me that you don't want to have anything to remember the good times by? I think we need to take as many pictures as possible, you never know when we won't e able to take any more."

"You do."

"Ultimately, yes, but why should that matter? If I lived my life for the end there'd be no point in it." She brought the camera up and snapp a picture of him taking a drink of his beer. She looked at Cas and took the strap from around her neck and handed him the camera. "Take some with me in them, I want to be remembered too."

Cas investigated the device for a moment while Sera decided on a pose, finally figuring out all he had to do was press the button. When he looked through it and pointed it at her he pressed it, jumping slightly at the rather loud clicking noise the high-res lens made. Sera had to laugh at it. "It's just a camera, Cas, it's not going to bite."

"I'll do it," Dean said, taking the camera from him. "You go…frolic with Sam or something."

"Did you just use the word frolic?"

"I couldn't think of a better one."

Sera smiled then went over to Sam, who was sitting on a picnic table tossing a frisbee he found up in the air and catching it. She caught it instead, then leaned in and kissed him. Dean kept snapping pictures.

"Castiel?" He said, which caught his friends attention because he only called him that when he was totally and completely serious about something. "Have you ever heard of any angel/human relationships working out?"

"Um…no, actually. We don't really talk about it."

"So, what, it's a big family secret?"

"Not really a secret because everyone knows. We just don't like to say anything, because as far as we know it hasn't really happened since the time of David and back then…none of them ended badly."

"How bad?"

"Well, the Watchers were the first to think of it. It was their job to watch certain humans all hours of the day and night, they were made to love and care for them. So, they created their own forms and revealed themselves to their charges. There were couplings, even marriages, and all of them resulted in Nephilim children. Multiple births were typical, and if the mother survived the birthing she would most likely become impregnated again within three months."

"It usually killed them?"

"Yes. The lucky ones died before even coming to term, simply falling to sleep as they bled to death. The ones that suffered most were the ones that lived."

"What happened to them?"

"They continued breeding, over and over again, even if they stopped sleeping with their angels, until they slowly wasted away and died from physical starvation. When God saw this, he struck all of the Watchers sterile, but the idea had slowly caught on. Some angels took vessels to be with women they looked down upon and fell in love with. It became custom for women to wear veils over their heads so the angels could not lust after their beautiful hair."

"What about angels that took female vessels and fell in love with men?"

"It wasn't common. I've heard rumors but this one is the first I've witnessed." He angled his head toward Sera and Sam, who were playing with the Frisbee.

"So, what happened to the Nephilim children?"

"Most were born deformed or grew to be giants, but some were beautiful and strong and pure, they embodied the pure love of Heaven. God enlisted them to hunt the others, as well as the races of monsters that were rising."

"The first hunters were Nephilim?"

"Yes, and their descendents after them. It became their purpose. The need for it lived in their blood. Still does."

"So…wait…" He lowered the camera. "Me…and Sam?"

"Are descended of a bloodline that began with Cain and was infused by the blood of the angels."

"Well, that's just wonderful," He said, bringing up the camera and snapping pictures again. "It certainly explains a lot."

Sera and Sam started walking over to them. He handed the camera over to her and she started looking through the pictures. "Nice shots."

"Thanks," he said. "I just pointed and clicked." She pointed it forward, "Come on, you two, move in, I want to get a good one."

Cas scooted over an inch more toward Dean. Their legs were touching. Dean looked mildly uncomfortable but when he saw the look that Sera was giving him he rolled his eyes and put his arm around Cas's shoulder and smiled.

She pressed the button and held it down, taking several pictures. When she finally took her finger off it she smiled. "Thanks. Come on, I think I've got enough."

"Thank God, let's get out of here."

"Oh, Dean you really need to appreciated your down time more."

"I appreciate my down time just fine, I just like to do what I want when I have it."

Sera just sighed and they all started heading for the car.

Later that night, and several hundred miles away, Sera sat at the table in the room they shared and was setting up the new laptop. After getting everything registered and installed, she started taking the books out of her bag, placing one hand on the cover and the fingertips of the other on the computer screen. She closed her eyes and did some deep breathing.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, munching on some French fries.

"Putting everything in this book onto the computer. I have to translate it to English though, so I need to concentrate."

"Sorry," he said, going back to eating.

She took a few more deep breaths and then suddenly the words and images began to appear on the screen, scrolling faster than a human could read. Dean was watching this happen from his seat on the counter with a bag of burgers beside him. He wanted to say something but he didn't want to break her concentration.

Finally it stopped. She took her hands away and opened her eyes. "There we go." She turned the screen toward Sam. "See? Now it's all right here. You can even search it. Just type in some key words and it will find the passage for you." She gave him an example by searching for the Watchers, bringing up the same passage he had read before, only now it was in very cleanly typed English.

"You are awesome," He said, smiling. She smiled back then turned the laptop back towards herself, reaching into her bag and pulling out another book, doing the same thing again, in a different file.

While she was between books Dean spoke up. "Why didn't you think of this earlier?"

"I did, put I couldn't do it. I needed a blank slate because otherwise I probably wouldn't have had enough space. Anyway, now you guys can find stuff a lot faster, and can actually read it."

"Well, thanks for that."

"Your welcome. Can I get another burger? This is making me hungry."

Dean tossed one toward her and she caught it above her head, bringing it down and unwrapping it. Sam suddenly looked up. "Why did you say 'you guys?'"

"What?"

"You said 'you guys' like you weren't a part of this."

"Oh, I guess I did. Didn't realize, sorry. I meant we."

Sam wanted to believe her, but just that simple slip had made him nervous. Dean knew what she meant, though. Eventually she would have to leave them, because of that whole interference/lack of free will thing. It was just a matter of time before it was just him and Sam again, but that wouldn't last long, because he was pretty sure that when Sera left them for good they'd die soon after.

Castiel was watching the TV, sitting on the end of one of the beds, tilting his head at the screen. "I don't understand this."

"What now, Cas?" Dean asked.

"These two people keep cursing and hitting each other, but now they're kissing. It makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense if you understand human nature, Castiel." Sera said, finishing up her burger and wadding up the tissue wrapper.

"Human nature is confusing." Cas said.

"Tell me about it," the other three said together, which caused them to all look back and forth between each other. Sera shook it off then grabbed the next book.


	14. Chapter 14

Sera trudged into the motel room first, setting her camera on the table and her bag on the floor. "I really liked this shirt, this blood is never going to come out." She groaned. Sam walked in behind her. Dean and Cas were off burning the body and cleaning up the mess they had made, then probably going out for drinks, they had some time to themselves. Sera pulled off her jacket and dropped it on the floor as Sam clicked the door closed. She pulled her shirt out of her jeans and started unbuttoning it, trying very hard not to get blood on her hands.

Sam grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Man, taking out a demon hasn't been that messy in a long time."

"Yeah, well, I'm guessing since it was rogue enough to go against Crowley's orders it had a lot of juice. I still can't believe the knife didn't work."

"That was nuts. I just kept cutting and stabbing and he kept bleeding but just…wouldn't die."

"I know, Sam, I was there. Who the hell was that?"

"Do we need to call Crowley?"

"Not now, I don't think I could deal with him right now." She pulled her shirt off, which was a chore because it was stuck to her. There were splotchy patches of red illiquid on her abdomen. She turned and walked towards the trash, tossing her shirt into it. She started to turn back around but stopped half way when she saw Sam. He was staring at her. His eyes drifted down to all of the blood.

Her eyes widened. "Oh, God, Sam, I'm sorry, I should have thought…"

He shook his head, "No, it's fine. I'm fine, really." He set the bottle down and walked forward. "It doesn't bother me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I mean, I have an overwhelming urge to lick you clean, but I don't think that has anything to do with the fact that it's demon blood." He said as he stepped toward her, putting his fingers in the loops of her jeans and pulling her to him. "You can wash it off in a bit; I just like seeing you looking all badass." She gave a sly smile and then he leaned down and started to kiss her.

Suddenly there was a shift in the air. Sera pulled away and looked over, and sure enough Crowley was standing there. "Oh, don't stop on my account," He said, absent-mindedly checking his fingernails. Sam turned and stood in front of her, "That's cute, trying to cover your angel's shame. She's already committing blasphemy, I don't think what she is or isn't wearing matters much."

"What do you want, Crowley?" Sera asked.

"Just to say thank you for taking out my lieutenant. He was a pain in the ass if I've ever seen one, undermined me every chance he got. If I had been able to track him down, I would have killed him myself, but he was a slippery one."

"Uh, okay, you're welcome. Anything else?"

"Just letting you know that our deal still stands. Wouldn't want you thinking I let him loose on you on purpose."

"Never crossed our minds." Sam said. "Not after that whole speech you made about keeping deals you make. We assumed you had no idea."

"Well, you obviously think higher of me than I do of you, I'm flattered."

"Don't be."

Crowley chuckled then disappeared again. Sam turned toward Sera, who let out an exasperated sigh. "He's an annoying little bastard, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is."

She took his hands off her. "I'm going to go take a shower." She lifted her eyes, "Alone. I actually need to get clean." Sera got up on her toes and then just pecked him on the cheek. "I won't be long." She walked off towards the bathroom and he waited until the last possible second to let her hand go.

Sam went and grabbed his beer and then started to walk towards the beds, stopping when he reached the trash can. He saw the shirt in it, soaked in Demon blood. He was tempted, he had to admit, had been most of the night. There had been so much of it just flowing out onto the floor this night. He gritted his teeth and turned away, going to sit on the bed and flipping on the TV.

By the time Dean and Cas came home, Sam and Sera were asleep. They were under the covers but Dean could see she was in her nightgown. Sam's back was to the door and exposed, and there were deep scratch marks down it. The entire room smelled like sex and blood and Sera's strawberry shampoo.

Castiel looked at Dean. "Are you alright?"

"Not entirely, but I'm dealing."

Castiel stopped and put his fingers to his temples like he had a sudden, terrible headache. "Cas, what's wrong?"

He dropped his hands and straightened. "I have to go."

"What? Where?"

"I can't tell you. I'll be back in the morning. Just…get some rest." With that, he vanished. Dean looked at the place he had just been for several seconds before going to crash on his bed. He probably wouldn't be able to sleep, but lying there with his eyes closed was better than looking at them all night.

The next morning he was woken up by the door slamming shut. Sera was walking in with breakfast, wearing one of Sam's shirts and one of her pairs of jeans. Sam shot up as well, and Dean saw the scratches on his back again. They both got out of their beds and sat at the table. "Morning," they said to Sera.

"Morning," she replied.

"Have you seen Cas?" Dean asked.

"No, why?"

"Well…he ran off last night, said he'd be back this morning but he's not here."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah…"

They sat down and ate, and then suddenly Sera stopped and swallowed hard. She looked like she was going to be sick. "Sera?" Sam said, obviously concerned. "Yeah…I'm fine…just feel a bit…"

She shot up out of her chair and ran for the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. They watched her go, then looked at each other. "What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know," said Sam, getting out of his chair and standing just outside the door. He knocked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, just before he heard her making retching noises. He tried to turn the doorknob, but it was locked.

There was a shift in the air, and Sam turned toward it. Castiel had appeared. "Do you know what this is about?" Sam asked, pointing toward the door.

"What?" Suddenly all of them could hear her, it was disturbing enough to make Dean put down his food and nearly gagged. "That. Sera's in there throwing up. She's an angel, she doesn't get food poisoning or the stomach flu or whatever so what's wrong?"

"I assure you I don't know." He said, but his eyes were pretty shifty.

"But you do suspect something," Dean said, getting up and stepping towards him. "I know that look."

"It's quite possible she could get sick, Dean. She's closer to human than any other angel I've ever met."

"But it's very unlikely this is just some normal stomach bug." Sam said. He heard running water and then the door popped open. Sera was wiping her mouth. Sam rushed her. "Are you okay?"

"Please, just don't," She said. "I'm fine, really."

"You don't look fine, and you sound like you're still trying to hold down your food." Dean said bluntly.

"Geez, Dean, you really know how to make a girl feel pretty."

"Sorry, but I just can't buy that you're randomly sick. You're an angel."

"I can get food poisoning or something. Maybe they gave me blackberry jam or something…"

"That could make you sick?"

"Maybe. I usually avoid them." She went over to her seat, picking up her sausage biscuit and lifting one of the halves to sniff. "Yeah, see, I thought this was grape…must have grabbed the wrong one." She tossed it. "I'll be fine, I'm sure, I think I got it all out of my system." She looked at Cas. "Where've you been off to?"

"I can't say."

"Oh, alright. That sucks but, whatever." She looked around at them all and then picked up her to-go cup full of orange juice and sipped on it. They were all looking at her. "What?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Guys, I'm fine. Really. I don't even feel nauseous anymore."

None of them looked like they believed her. She sighed. "Where are we heading next?"

"Some girls have been found mutilated in Oregon. They say it's an animal attack but from the few pictures I could find the bite marks look more human. Could be something."

"Alright, let's pack up then." She finished off her drink then tossed the cup in the trash. When she was sure they weren't looking, she put her hand to her stomach, trying to calm it. She really hoped she didn't get sick again in the car.


	15. Chapter 15

Three weeks went by, and Sam could see that Sera was slowly worsening. She did her best to hide it from him, but he could see it in her eyes. She shied away from his touch, and constantly went off somewhere at the worst possible time because she felt sick. She refused to eat anything, refused to look him in the eyes, didn't sleep. Sure, she acted like everything was fine and normal. She made jokes and flirted and kissed him, but he could see it in her eyes.

Then, one day, she came in and said she had somewhere she needed to be and started packing up all of her things.

"I don't see why you have to leave." Sam said as Sera was pulling some things of his out of her bag and shoving in others. "It's just…angel business. I'm sorry I can't tell you more than that but I'm sorry. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Will you at least call me, or something, if you can?"

"Definitely. Every opportunity I have. I'll even come find you if I have a spare second, I promise."

"Does this have anything to do with the way you've been acting lately?"

"What are you talking about, I've been completely fine."

"Maybe, but it feels like you're hiding something, and you're sick all of the time. You try to hide it but I see it. You won't answer any direct questions and when you do it's all vague or general. What's wrong, Sera?"

"Nothing's wrong," she said, zipping up her backpack. She didn't sound like she had entirely convinced herself of that. She knew, deep down, that something was very wrong. So very, very wrong. She had to find a way to fix it, or she was putting all of them in danger. She had to go talk to God.

"Cas knows how to find me if you really need me, and you still have that summoning spell, right?"

"Yeah."

"See, it's fine. You'll see me again before you know it. Just don't focus on it and it'll go by faster." She slung the strap over her shoulder then turned toward him. "I love you, Sammy." The way she said it sounded like goodbye. "I love you too, Sera." He stepped forward and kissed her like it was the last one they would ever have, and then she vanished right from his arms.

Dean came in then. "Hey, where's Sera?"

"She had to leave."

"What? Where?"

"I don't know, she wouldn't say." He sounded incredibly hurt. He turned around and looked at Dean. "I think there's something very wrong with her Dean. I think she's sick, or cursed, or maybe just guilt-ridden, but there's something wrong."

He walked over and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Are you okay? Do you need a hug? Should we get some ice cream and talk about our feelings?" He said this completely sarcastic, of course.

"Dean, stop."

"Seriously, though, dude, are you okay?"

"No, but there's nothing I can do about it so…what have we got on this thing?"

Castiel appeared in the field, looking around for Seraphiel. He turned around and she was sitting there, on a stump, crying. He walked over and knelt down before her, putting his hands over hers to pull them away from her face. "What's wrong, my Queen?" He had never used that title with her before because she hated it, but it was sweet and endearing this time, showing true concern for someone he respected. "Tell me what to do, Castiel."

"I thought that was your job." He said laughingly, trying to lighten the mood. Sera did laugh as she continued to cry. "This is not a time for jokes, Brother. Something terrible has happened, and I consulted our Father, but I do not know if I can make myself follow his advice."

"Is there nothing in your vast store of knowledge that can help?" He asked, curling his fingers around hers to keep them away from her face. She shook her head.

"No, you know there's nothing about me in those scrolls, except the few things I sometimes use to impress the Winchesters. Metatron says that one does not write about the pages of a book in the book itself, so the Scrolls cannot be about me. What would you do, Castiel? If you had to choose between what you wanted and what was best for the person you loved?"

Castiel had to think. He knew what he would choose, but he wanted to evaluate where those kinds of choices had led him before giving any advice. "Would what you want make them happy?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I know that it would put him in danger, and his brother, and you, and all of us. Every single person one Earth could be harmed by this, and I could save them, but I have been ordered not to. What should I do?"

Cas leaned forward and drew her into his arms, hugging her close, and she clung to him like a teddy bear. "You have to do what your heart tells you to do, Seraphiel."

"What if my heart is wrong?"

"We'll deal with that if it happens." They pulled away from each other. He looked up at her. She sniffed, "You're not going to tell them about this, right?"

"What can I tell them? Technically I don't really know anything."

"I'm sorry I was ever mad at you, Castiel."

"I deserved much worse." They stood together, "I should get back, before they realize I'm gone."

"They can't expect you to just sit around all night and do nothing while they sleep, Cas."

"The bad thing is that they sort of do. When are you returning?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I can. How's Sam handling this?"

"Not too well. It's been a month and you haven't called or visited or sent any word, and apparently it's important that it's almost Thanksgiving."

"Is it? I didn't realize."

"He's close to performing the summoning spell just to see if you're alive."

"I can't see him, Castiel. If I do I'll want to tell him and then…I can't handle that."

"I can tell him that I saw you, that you're alive."

"That might be good. It might stall him for a bit, at least."

"I will do it, then. I hope you make the right choice, Sister, whatever it might be."

"No one prays for it more than me."

Castiel vanished and reappeared in the motel room, where Dean and Sam were awake, and standing. He wasn't in the least bit surprised they were waiting for him. "Where is she?" Sam asked.

"I can't tell you that. She's safe, and alive. She's an emotional wreck at the moment but she sends her love to Sam."

"Why can't you tell us?"

"You know I don't like it when you keep secrets Cas, because it never ends well. First about why you really brought me back, and then the whole thing about Crowley…whenever you start keeping things from us it nearly causes the end of the world so what is it?"

"I can't tell you. I have been ordered to secrecy, and technically I don't know for sure I only suspect. If you want to know what's going on, you have to hear it from her."

"Fine," Sam said, walking over to the table and picking up a knife. "But you're going to help us." Castiel's eyes widened. If they were planning on keeping her here, they needed his blood.


	16. Chapter 16

Sera was sitting on the stump, looking at her feet and holding her hand to her stomach. She was so focused she didn't notice the pulling sensation of her summoning until she landed on the floor of some random house that looked like it had been abandoned for more than ten years. She looked up, freaking out and wondering who had summoned her, which she couldn't see because it was so dark. She got to her feet, turning slowly and blinking into the darkness until her eyes beheld the dull glow of candles a few feet away, she moved her eyes up and saw the light outline the brothers, the shadows dancing around them. She let out a breath, a little relieved that she hadn't been forced there by one of her enemies.

"Hey guys," She said, smiling. Then she noticed movement just behind them, she angled her head to look around them and saw Castiel, holding a bandana to his wrist and looking like he had just had a hell of a beat down. "Cas? What…" She walked forward to try to help him but after two steps it was like she hit a wall, or reached the end of a chain. She looked up at the ceiling. Her seal was drawn, she was assuming in Castiel's blood.

She looked at her lover. "Sam?" She said, a pleading question. He looked like it was killing him to do this, and then stepped forward. "You're going to tell us what's been going on, Sera."

"What? Sam I told you…"

"Yeah, angel business, you said, but I'm not buying it. Something else was going on with you before that, and Castiel's willfully withholding something huge because he's doing that thing where he says 'it's for our own good' and 'he can't tell us' and 'we have to hear it from you.' If everything was really fine the both of you wouldn't be acting like it was the end of the damn world, so tell me."

"I can't. I won't let myself say it out loud, Sam, and can't even bear to think it."

"What could be so terrible that you can't tell me? I mean, we've taken on The Horsemen, Lucifer, The Leviathans, we've taken on all of them. Whatever it is you're scared of we can fight that, too."

"That's the point, Sam. You can't. You won't. It's not something you can fight or defeat." Her eyes were watering, "Please don't make me, and if I tell you…it will change everything. Just saying this out loud will put us all in so much danger."

"Sera, whatever it is, we'll face it together. We'll be there with you until the end, you should know that."

"I do. I know exactly how much you'd be with me."

She stepped to the edge of the limit. Sam looked in her eyes and stepped forward. She took his hand, then lifted her shirt with the other hand and pressed his palm flat against her skin. "You'd never leave me." She looked up at him. "Or our child."

Sam's eyes got wide and he looked down at where his hand was. "You're…?" He breathed, and she nodded, tears flowing down her face. He closed the gap between them and embraced her. "Why did you not tell me?"

"Because I was trying to decide what to do." She pulled herself away from him. "I had to talk to God, because I couldn't make a choice."

"What choice? Why did you have to think about anything. Sera this is wonderful."

Dean spoke up. "She was thinking of getting rid of it." Sera was surprised at his understanding. Sam turned to look at him. "What? Did you know about this?"

"No, but I understand why she didn't say anything. This is bad news, Sam."

"How could this possibly be bad?"

"Good God Sam, all of that time you spent studying all of that info she gave us and you can't figure it out. That thing she's carrying…it could kill us all."

"He's right," Sera said. "I had to ask because I wanted to destroy it. These half-breed offspring…they can be terrible, grotesque, destructive…I knew it would be best but I had to ask, because if this child is meant to be the next Hercules or something I needed to know."

"So…you were going to abort it and not even tell me?"

"I didn't want you to know. I didn't want to hurt you."

"What did he tell you to do?"

Sera took a breath. "He said that he never would have let me conceive this child if he did not have plans for it, and that she would be great."

"She?" Sam said, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yes, she. He said we're having a daughter."

"When was this?"

"Well I got there immediately after you saw me last, but I didn't get back to you know…physicality until last week."

"You've been back a whole week and you didn't call?"

"I was still debating."

"What was there to debate about? He said she'd be wonderful, even told you she'd be a girl…"

"He said she'd be great, that doesn't mean she'll be good. For all I know the plan is for her to burn the world, I don't know, she's not recorded. I had to consider the ramifications of letting her live."

"If I didn't know any better, Sera, I'd say you were completely heartless."

"Why? Because I was actually considering what was best for everyone instead of my own selfish desires? Don't you think I imagined what she would look like, and wish so much that she had your eyes and smile and Dean's incredible emotional strength and your mother's beautiful blond hair? You think I didn't love her the minute I felt her growing inside me? It hurts me so much that I had to even consider letting her go but I have to think of what's best, Sam. I'm not a normal human woman, I'm a caretaker of this planet." She was full out sobbing now.

Sam walked forward and put his arms around her and she cried into his chest. Castiel was watching all of this, and while his queen was crying he averted his eyes to look at Dean. "You should free her, Dean. I can not heal myself."

Dean looked at him and realized how bad he looked, "Oh, crap, Cas, sorry." He picked up the angel blade then took it over to Sam, who stretched to scratch part of the seal off the ceiling so she could get out. Seraphiel wiped her eyes and sniffed, then when she felt the magic fail she walked over to Castiel and touched two fingers to his wrist.

"I am sorry." He said. "But they insisted, and they would not believe me no matter what I told them."

"It's quite alright Cas, I forgive you."

There was a long silence as they all sort of looked at each other.

"Well, what do you know, I'm gonna be an uncle," Dean decided to say to break the silence. Sera began laughing. "Yeah, we're not taking any of your suggestions for names, but I hope you and Cas will consent to being the Godparents."

"Don't you usually do that for couples?"

"Dean, please, not now."

` "Alright, fine, I'll be the Godfather."

Sam suddenly just smiled and then rushed Sera, "We're having a baby!"

She laughed as he hugged her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Sam."

"It's okay, I don't care anymore,"

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you more."

"Impossible." He said, then picked her up and kissed her.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean was starting to get sick of Sam. Sure, yeah, it was great, he was going to be a father to a little mutant Nephilim baby, but seriously, it was getting out of hand. Every time Dean turned around his brother was talking to or touching Sera's stomach like it was the Holy Grail. Sera kept saying that she should leave, that she shouldn't be fighting, but Sam wouldn't let her leave.

The worst part was, Dean was having all of Sera's issues too. Every time she felt nauseous, or hormonal, or if her feet were swollen, Dean's were too. It wasn't a surprise, because he had felt it since the beginning, but it was getting steadily worse. He couldn't let Sam know, because he figured it was part of the whole blood thing and he didn't want to have to explain that, so he just steadily fought the urge to cry and got bigger shoes.

One time he was out driving and caught the smell of fried chicken, and instantly went and bought some. Then thought that pickles would be a good idea, and when he was at the store he saw the bakery section and got pretty much everything that was deep fried and smothered in chocolate, then bacon…by the time he got back to the motel the whole backseat was full of food. He walked in with it and Sam's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Woah, dude….munchies much?"

"I don't know I just…I was hungry and then I kept seeing things and smelling things and I had to get it."

Sera got up and walked over, looking through them. Then looked at Dean. "Sam, honey." He perked up. "Yeah?"

"Could you get out of here for a couple of hours, please?"

"What?"

"Seriously, I love you, but you're smothering me. Pray to Cas and go bowling or to the movies or something. Dean's going to stay here with me."

Sam started to protest and she turned on him. "Don't make me make you."

He sighed, then got up and grabbed his jacket, heading out the door.

She watched him leave then looked at Dean, pulling the lid off the bucket of chicken and taking out a leg. "So…how long has this been going on?"

"What?"

"Come on, Dean. Your impulsive grocery list is everything I've been craving for the last hour. You can't expect me to believe that's a coincidence. I mean…" she reached into one of the bags and pulled something out, "Since when do you crave raw spinach?"

"Yeah that was really weird. I felt wrong just buying it."

"I bet you did. Come on, let's go vegetate, stuff ourselves with junk food and watch some Dr. Sexy. There's a marathon on today."

Dean sighed then shrugged like it was no big deal, and Sera smiled. He put the ice cream in the freezer, then grabbed the pickle jar and followed her to the bed that was in front of the TV.

"So is it going to be like this for the next six months?" Dean asked, shoving a huge spoon of ice cream into his mouth.

"Might be longer. I'm not entirely sure what the gestation period is for the Nephilim. I mean, if Sam was the angel and I was the human I know I would have had it by now. Nephilim pregnancies in human woman only tended to last two months."

"That certainly explains why so many of the mothers died."

"Yeah, the stress on their bodies was brutal." She was picking leaves out of the bag of raw spinach and munching on them.

"It wasn't as bad when you were gone."

"Yeah, I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be traveling with you guys. I should be settled down somewhere safe, but Sam doesn't want to let me out of his sight."

"So…take him with you."

"What?"

"Me and Cas can take care of business, we've done it before. You and Sam go set up house somewhere and call us when you're about to pop."

"What, you want to be there?"

"Not really, but I'm pretty sure we should keep Cas nearby in case you need some weirdo angel medical attention."

"This is really nice of you, Dean."

"Yeah, well, it's probably going to wear off after you guys leave…I'm probably just making extra chick hormones or something."

"Still, it's really sweet that you'd let your brother go like that. I know how much he means to you."

"He's getting on my nerves though."

"Yeah, mine too, all of the attention and special treatment and talking to my stomach all of the time. Seriously, he's acting like more of a chick than I am." She ate a few leaves. "Then again that isn't exactly news."

"Yeah, he's always been a little bitch."

Sera laughed. "What?" Dean asked.

"It's just…you're sitting here with your pregnant sister-in-law eating ice cream, watching what is basically two steps from porn set in a hospital, and we're dishing about your brother, but you're saying that he's the bitch."

"You're the one that's doing this to me, I wouldn't normally be doing any of that."

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. If I had known this would happen when I fed you that blood I wouldn't have done it. Hey, can I give you a facial?"

"It's physically hurting me to say this but that sounds like the best idea I have ever heard."

When Sam and Cas got back to the room, all of the food had been eaten and the trash was overloaded with packaging. Sera was asleep next to Dean, who was trying to make up for what he had done that afternoon by watching an action movie and eating some red licorice.

Sera woke up when the door closed, blinking her eyes open and smiling at Sam. She got up. "Hey, baby. Have fun?"

"Not really, Cas couldn't understand the game and ended up throwing a bowling ball into the arcade. Broke the crane machine." He pulled a stuffed animal out of his pocket. "Got you a puppy."

"Aww, that's so cute." She got up and walked over to him, taking the fluffy puppy toy and hugging it to her. "I love it."

Castiel got a beer out of the fridge and brought it over to Dean. "I made a small child cry."

"Sounds like a fun night."

Castiel sniffed the air. "Dean, why do you smell like mint and seaweed?"

Dean looked up and started scoffing nervously. "Pfft, what? I don't…that's not me." He quickly opened his beer and took a drink.

Sera raised her hand. "Umm, that's me; I gave myself a facial…and a pedicure."

Dean tried not to look at his feet, but he curled his toes up inside his shoes. She looked up at Sam. "We have some things to discuss, Sam."

"Oh, God, what did he tell you?"

"Shut up, this has nothing to do with Dean. Well, actually, it's something to do with him, but really it's just about us. I can't be travelling with you, Sam, I'm in danger every single day and it's hard to defend myself in a place that doesn't have proper protection. It's possible that soon Hunters or Creatures are going to start coming after me and I can't establish protective magic if we're on the move."

"So…what you want to leave?"

"Don't be stupid, Sam." Dean said, "Both of you are going to leave."

"What?"

"Yeah, Dean and Cas are more than capable of handling things while we're gone. We could set up a house, some protective spells, rebuild a library. Dean and Cas can visit whenever they're close by or have some time off…I mean, we have to think about what we're going to do after the baby's born. It's not like we could take it hunting with us."

Sam hadn't thought of that, it was obvious on his face. "I even know the perfect place to go." She said, smiling, still hugging the puppy toy to her chest.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean looked around in semi-darkness. Shafts of moonlight came through the window. It took him a minute to recognize the place. After all, he had been in so many broken down abandoned houses over the years, and this one looked like all of the others. But, when he finally did remember which one it was, he had to wonder why he was here.

"Cas?" He called out, walking across the creaking floorboards, looking for his friend. He found the room, and Cas was sitting there, like he had been before. Dean called his name but he didn't react. Oh, this was a regular dream, not one of Cas's mind-hacking jobs. He tried to think of what he was supposed to say.

"You could die tomorrow. What do you want to do?"

"I thought I would just sit here, quietly."

"That's a dumbass idea."

Cas turned toward him. "What?"

"I mean, you're an angel, you could do anything. We could go have a kickass party in another country, travel back in time and see something amazing, do something you've always wanted to do but have never gotten the chance to, and your plan is to just sit here? No way in Hell I'm going to make you waste your last night like that."

"There's nothing I want to do."

"Bull." Dean walked forward and grabbed hi jacket off the back of the chair and started to pull it on. "There has to be something, there always is."

"Well…" Castiel said, "There might be one thing…"

"Good, see, now we're getting somewhere." Dean said. Cas stood up. "So…what did you want to do?" Dean asked, shrugging. Cas was just looking at, moving his eyes up and down Dean's body like he was eating him up with them. "Uh…Cas?"

Suddenly, the angel grabbed Dean's lapels and pulled him in, planting his mouth over Dean's.

The Hunter shot up in bed, panting like he had had the worst nightmare in his life. He looked around, and realized her was completely alone and let out a sigh of relief. He ran his hand through his hair and threw the covers off of him, getting out of bed and heading for the counter, screwing off the top of a bottle of whiskey and pouring himself some in a plastic cup and chugging it down.

Dean was pretty shaken by what had just happened. He'd never had a dream like that before. He'd had plenty of dreams with Castiel in them, over the past year or so they had mostly been nightmares, but never anything like that. Frankly, he didn't know what to be more concerned about; the fact that he had the dream at all, or that for the few seconds it had been happening…Dean was kissing him back.

He turned and picked up the bottle to refill his glass, but when he turned away from the counter Cas was standing in the middle of the room. He nearly dropped the bottle. "Jeez, Cas. You scared the crap out of me."

"I apologize. I thought you would still be sleeping."

Dean sighed and shook his head, going back to refilling his cup then putting the bottle down on the counter. "It's fine, not your fault." He drank down the contents of his cup, then looked down and realized he was in just his sleep shirt and boxers. He cleared his throat and then filled the cup again.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Maybe because you're consuming a great amount of alcohol in such a short time."

"I drink, Cas. You know that."

"Not usually this much this quickly. What has happened?"

"It's nothing, really, just had a really weird dream. Where'd you run off to?"

"Nowhere of import. I was…bored. Looking for something to do."

"I know sticking around me all the time can't be fun for you. Kind of wish you could go back to Heaven just so you wouldn't have to just…sit around."

"I don't mind. I prefer boredom to always having my life threatened. Plus, there are far less exciting humans I could be protecting, at least with you I have use."

There was a long silence as Dean proceeded to read far too much into these statements. He drank down some more whiskey then tossed the cup, walking back towards his bed. Castiel turned as he approached so that Dean wouldn't bump into him. As Dean laid down Castiel turned toward him.

"Sweet dreams," he said, and then disappeared again.

"Not likely." Dean said into the darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

Sam stood outside the house carrying his duffle bag. The last time he had seen this house it was a burnt shell, but now it was like flames had never touched it. It was perfect, clean, like it had been when he was very young, before it had completely fallen into a mess from lack of care. Sera had made him stay in town while she worked on it, and he had honestly doubted she could restore it so completely, but there it was. He walked up the porch steps and opened the door, and he couldn't believe it. Everything was exactly where it had been. He walked into what had once been a living room but now functioned as a library, and all of the stacks of books were exactly where they had been.

He walked over to Bobby's desk and saw the book was even open to the page they had left it, and there was a half-full bottle of scotch and a glass next to it. He heard someone walking down the stairs and moments late Sera came into view carrying a bucket full of cleaning supplies. She looked up. "Oh, hey," she said with a smile. "Didn't hear you come in. You want to help me clean this place up? I don't want to change anything, just get it clean enough so I can paint devil's traps in front of all of the doors and make sure they stick."

She realized he was staring at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Have I told you today how amazing you are?"

She laughed, "Not today, no. Come on, go take your stuff upstairs, I'll start washing up." He smiled and started to walk out of the room to head for the stairs, giving her a quick kiss as he passed her.

When he was out of sight the phone rang, on the personal line. She walked over and picked it up. "Hello?" she said, wondering who on earth would be calling this number.

"Hey Sera, I see you've gotten everything working again." It was Dean.

"Yeah, it wore me out but I got it done. How are things on your end?"

"Pretty good. It's a little lonely here without you guys but Cas is entertaining company."

"Dean, you sound weird, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why would you think that?"

"Maybe the nervous way you said Cas's name, and the fact that you waited until he wasn't around to call me."

"That's some freaky tricks you got there, sis."

"Hello, Queen of Heaven. Don't change the subject, what's up?"

Dean audibly sighed into the phone. "I had a…really weird dream last night."

"Like our kind of weird or the normal kind of weird?"

"Normal kind, I guess, it wasn't a vision or anything, it was like I was changing a memory."

"Which one?"

"It was uh…the night before Cas and I confronted Raphael. You know when I tried to get him laid?"

"Yeah, and then you took him to that place and he scared the crap out of that poor girl…"

"Yeah, but we didn't get that far. I changed it up a bit, since I knew just taking him there wouldn't work out, so I tried to get him to tell me what he actually wanted to do on what could possibly be his last night on Earth."

"Did he kiss you?"

"Yeah."

"Was it good?"

"Can we please focus on the main point here, please?"

"Dean, this is perfectly normal. I mean, usually it happens at a younger age but it's not that uncommon to have dreams like that about your best friend."

"Really?"

"Yes. It was a crossed chemical reaction in your brain, that's all. Your intense but rather platonic affection for Cas got all mixed up with your overactive sex feelings and it resulted in a dream. You got off easy; at least it didn't happen while you were awake."

"Yeah I guess that's better." He said. She held the phone to her ear with her shoulder while she pulled on some rubber gloves.

"So was it good?"

"You have a really sick curiosity Sera."

"In other words 'yes, it was the best imaginary kiss I've ever had.'"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. I know you pretty well, Dean. If you're going to do something, even subconsciously, you're not going to do it half way. There's a very simple solution to this problem."

"Which is what, exactly?"

"Well, actually you have two options. Go out and get laid and hope that satisfies the urge to make out with someone you're in close quarters with nearly all day every day, or you could just make out with him and see what happens."

"Was that second one a joke?"

"Only if you want it to be."

"I do."

"Then it is. Now, is that everything you wanted to talk about? Because I need to get this place cleaned up and all of these traps painted, plus I have to plan out our Thanksgiving. I want you guys to have a real one this time."

"That's really nice, Sera, but I don't know if we'll be able to make it."

"You'll be here, Dean, even if Cas has to zap you here for the night. Don't think you're getting out of Christmas, either. We're a family now, we should act like one."

"Fine, we'll be there. But there better be pie."

"Dean, I don't now if you know this but Thanksgiving is a holiday that's basically dedicated exclusively to pie. I'm planning on making three different kinds."

"You're too good for my brother, Sera. Really."

"Yeah, I know, but he's more than good enough for me."

"See you soon."

"You better or I'm coming to get you." They hung up on each other, and then she picked up a can of Pledge and a shammy.

Sam came downstairs. "Who was on the phone?"

"Your brother."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Trying to weasel out of having Thanksgiving with us."

"I don't know what his aversion is to sit-down meals, but he needs to get over it."

"Agreed. Now grab a broom and sweep the hallways."

"Yes ma'am," He said, saluting, making her laugh. He grabbed the broom and started to walk past her to the hallway, but stopped and put his hand on her stomach. "Don't work too hard."

"Sam I'm not even a full three months and you're already the world's most overprotective Dad. You better rein it in before she's born, unless you want eighteen years of her crying about what an embarrassment you are."

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises."


	20. Chapter 20

All of the rugs were off of the floor, and Sam was knelt down by the back door with a brush and a can of red paint, making a devil's trap. Sera was doing the same thing down the hall by the front door.

"I don't get why we're doing this. Crowley's keeping the demons away."

"That's only going to last until all of the Leviathans are gone. Besides, no matter what we give him he wouldn't be able to keep them away from a Nephilim once it's born, not that he would try even if he could. We won't just do these, either. We'll need to make some sigils against angels, too."

"They're all going to be after her, aren't they? Forever."

"Yeah, probably, until she chooses a side, then they'll run from her."

Sam finished painting the devil's trap and stepped away from it, careful not to mess up the paint. "I've been thinking about names."

"Yeah?" Sera said, finishing up her own trap and standing up.

"Yeah. I was thinking about naming her after someone we know. Mary, Deanna, Jo, Ellen, even thought seriously about Roberta for a bit so we could call her Bobby...but then I realized that she'll be special, she needs something stronger."

"Sam you don't have to decide on this now, alright? We've got a while."

"Yeah but I don't want it to be one of those things where we wait until the last second and she ends up with whatever I write on the birth certificate."

"Sam, seriously, you need to chill." Sera put her hand on her belly. "She'll tell us what her name is when she's ready."

Sam picked up the paint can and looked around. "Anything else we can do for now?"

"No, I think we're good. If there are ghosts or something we can just go down into the panic room." She put lid on her can and set the brush on top of it. "Now for the hard part."

They went into the library and set the cans of paint down on the floor, and then Sera started gathering the supplies for a summoning. Sam helped her turn the kitchen table into an altar, draw the symbols on it in white chalk and set up the burner for the herbs and acacia wood chips. Sera picked up the box of matches and looked at Sam. "You ready?"

"I still don't think we should be doing this."

"He's going to find out eventually. Better he hear it from us, then maybe we can work something out. You got the Craig?"

"Yeah," he said, holding the bottle of scotch.

"Alright, let's do this thing." She let out on a single breath, then opened the box and pulled out a match. She lit it and dropped it into the herbs, which instantly burst into flame and then died. Crowley appeared in the middle of the kitchen, in his usual black suit looking like they had taken him from the middle of a conversation. He looked around and then turned toward them. "Oh, it's you."

"Did we pull you from something important? If you want you can just come back later…" Sera started.

He waved her off, "No, no, it's fine, really. I see you've rebuilt the house." Crowley looked around the room, like he was hoping to see something that he knew wasn't going to be there.

"We wanted to give you the news, before you heard it from one of your lackeys through the grape vine."

"News?" Crowley asked skeptically.

"Yeah, news. You see, I'm pregnant."

Crowley's eyebrows went up in disbelief but he quickly got his expression under control. "Really? Who's the father?"

Sam began to lunge but Sera put her hand to his chest to stop him. "Sam, don't. You know he's just teasing."

"Glad to see someone finally got this puppy on a leash." Crowley said, running his eyes up and down Sam. "Be careful though, he's rabid."

"We just wanted to-"

"You just wanted to invite me here, butter me up and make me promise not to steal your precious mutant. Don't try to play me, Seraphiel." He looked at them both and then sighed. "I can only vouch for myself. No matter what I say there's no way in Hell that I'm going to be able to keep their claws off your little bundle of nuclear power. I, for one, like the way things are now and have no intention of invading Heaven."

"Good." Sera said. She looked at the bottle Sam was holding. "Would you like a drink before you go?"

"That's not more of Bobby's rotgut, is it?"

"Please, Crowley, you know me better than that." She said, smiling. Crowley walked to the cabinet and got out two of the glasses. Sera thought that he was far too familiar with Bobby's cabinets. He brought them over to Sam, who opened the bottle and poured them both some. They tapped glasses. "A toast, to the happy couple and their little mutant offspring." Crowley said, in his usual sarcastic tone, before downing the scotch. He smacked his lips.

"I'll keep some around, if you ever feel like stopping by." Sera said, taking the glass from him. He smiled. "You do that, because I'll be visiting often." He gave a short wave and then vanished.

"Well, that's one problem solved." Sera sighed. She took the bottle from Sam and picked the top up, screwing it back on. "At least we can count on him to continue being self-serving."

"I don't like the way he talks to you."

"Calm down, Sam, it's just how he is."

"He's a jerk."

"He's the King of Hell, Sam, how do you expect him to act?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you're defending him."

"I defend everyone. Now, come on, I need you to help me put some sigils on the windows so that other angels can't get in."


	21. Chapter 21

Dean was in a bar, trying to kill the brain cells that held some unpleasant recent memories. Their job was done, and since they didn't have anything else on the radar they were heading to Sioux Falls. They would get there just in time for Thanksgiving. He just hoped that Sera didn't go too overboard with the whole thing.

He was talking to this girl, some pretty thing with dark hair whose name he still hadn't learned across their twenty minutes of conversation. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and was spun around on the stool towards its owner. It was Cas.

"Hey," Dean said, "This is uh…" He looked at the girl.

"Krista."

"This is Krista. Krista, this is Cas." He looked at his friend. "Krista's a grad student."

"Sera called. She said they told Crowley and he agreed to the terms."

"Well that's good. One less thing to worry about."

"Who's Sera?"

Dean turned back to the young woman. "My sister in law, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Technically her and my brother aren't actually married but they're living together and having a kid so…yeah."

"Oh, okay."

He looked back at Castiel. "Is that everything?"

"I will not be back at the motel until morning. I did not want you to worry when you returned and I was not there." He said flatly. Krista snorted so hard her drink came out of her nose. Castiel nodded at them, and then left. Dean watched him walk out and then turned back to Krista, who had a napkin up to her face.

"What's so funny?"

"You guys share a motel room?"

"There are two separate beds. It was easier and cheaper than getting two separate rooms. Not that it matters much, he doesn't sleep."

"At all?"

"Not that I've ever seen."

"Who is he to you?" She said, putting her straw in her mouth and sucking on it.

"We're friends, and we travel together…for business reasons."

"Business? What kind of business are you guys in?"

"You want the truth?"

"No, I asked because I want you to lie to me."

Dean downed the shot in front of him. "We're paranormal investigators."

Krista's brows furrowed. "You're serious."

"As a heart attack."

"So what you…chase ghosts?"

"Among other things. It's dangerous work and it usually doesn't pay but we're saving lives so we keep going."

"How dangerous?" She asked, taking another drink.

"I die…a lot."

"Well, you look fantastic."

"Yeah, well, you have him to thank for that. He has healing hands."

"I bet that comes in handy."

Dean laughed, "Yeah, it does. He's saved my life more times than I can count."

"So that's what it was."

"What?"

"Those looks you were giving each other. I figured either hardcore bro-bond or you guys are sleeping together."

Dean squirmed then downed another shot. "We've just got a common mission, that's all."

"Saving the world?"

"Exactly."

There was a pause in the conversation as the girl finished off her drink. "So…if I go back to that empty motel room with you am I gonna see a bunch of scary weapons around?"

"We generally put them away when we're not using them, but I'm always armed."

"Really? Even right now?"

Dean looked around, then pulled his jacket back to reveal the demon knife strapped to his waist. She reached out and grazed it with her fingers, slicing her finger open when it got to the point. She stuck it in her mouth to suck on the blood.

"You wanna get out of here?" He asked, and she nodded.

Castiel appeared outside the motel. He wasn't returning, just getting something of his out of the car. He looked towards the illuminated windows and saw the shadows of Dean and Krista dance across them. Dean came to the window, shirtless, and started to close them before he caught sight of Castiel's face. They locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity, then Dean yanked the curtains closed.

Castiel looked away and turned towards the car, opening one of the back doors and reaching in to grab his duffle bag, unzipping it and pulling out his angel blade, then zipping it and shoving it hard into the floorboards. He slammed the door shut, then took one last look at the window and vanished.

Sera was sitting in the kitchen, mixing up some cookie dough because she was having a craving for oatmeal craisin. Suddenly Castiel appeared, with a blood-covered angel blade in one hand and a peridot necklace in the other.

"Oh, good you got it." She got up out of the chair and they stepped toward each other. She took the necklace from him. "Didn't have to hurt anyone innocent, did you?"

"No, Sister."

"Good." She opened the clasp and put the necklace around her neck, turning her back to him. He set the angel blade down on the table and then fixed the clasp for her. She turned back around, pulling her hair out of it and adjusting it so that the pendant laid flat against her skin. It glowed for a minute, then returned to normal.

"Was it hard to find?"

"Not very. Humans catalogue everything so it was easy to track down the item by description." He took a step and then suddenly his legs gave out from under him. Sera caught him and set him down in a chair. "Are you alright?"

"The one guarding it…turned the blade on me." He shrugged his arm out of his trenchcoat, revealing a slice in his sleeve.

"Oh, sweetie." The wound was flickering with light. It wasn't fatal, but his power was slowly draining. She undid his jacket and pulled it off the arm that was bleeding. She grabbed the two sides of the cut in his shirt and tore it. "I'm going to have to stitch this."

She went into the other room, then came back with Holy Water and a suturing kit. She poured the holy water onto a cotton swab and dabbed it at the wound. "Thank you for doing this, Castiel."

"I am honored to serve you." He said, and then winced.

"How's Dean?"

"Last I saw he was…doing well." He said the last part with the slightest bit of bitterness. Sera paused in what she was doing, and then started to prepare the needle. "Everything okay between the two of you?"

"I believed so, but something in him has changed." Sera began to sew up the deep gash.

"How?"

"He is acting like his normal self, but it is quite obviously acting. He does not look at me any more, and whenever I'm around him he becomes…increasingly discomforted by my presence."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"He seems more at peace around strangers than with me, but because he is trying so hard not to act like he is bothered, I cannot bring myself to ask him."

"Cas, I know why he's so uncomfortable around you."

Castiel looked up at her. "You do?"

"Yes, and while I can't tell you what it is because it's not my place, I guarantee he is going to get over it."

"How can you be sure?"

"Hello, have you met me? I'm always right. Now stop fidgeting."


	22. Chapter 22

Castiel appeared in the motel room in the early morning, carrying his jacket and trench coat over his good arm, the sleeve torn completely off his shirt and bandages wrapped completely around the wound. He threw the clothes over the back of the chair and turned towards the bed where Dean was lying on his stomach, asleep the only way he knew to be, tense as hell and ready to fight. Cas could see his hand clamped around the hilt of the demon knife just under his pillow.

The girl was gone, but there was a ripped piece of paper with a phone number on the nightstand. Cas stepped over to him, standing over the bed. He wanted to look inside his friend's mind, to see what was bothering him so terribly, but that would require touching him and that might make him stir. Suddenly Dean moaned in that sleepy way and a word escaped his lips. "Castiel…"

Cas's eyes widened, wondering if he would say anything else. But his friend's breathing changed and he knew he was waking up, so Cas moved to the other side of the room, sitting at the table. Dean rolled onto his back and sat up, knife in hand. When he looked around and saw no danger, he set it on the nightstand. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and looked at Cas. "Morning."

"Good morning." Castiel said in that deep, soothing voice. Dean stood up and caught sight of his arm, which was bare save for the bandages. "What happened to you?"

"Got into a fight. When I completed the task I was given I returned to Seraphiel and she treated my wounds."

"Why couldn't she just heal you?"

"My injury was inflicted by my own angel blade, it cannot be healed by our usual means."

"What was so important that you nearly got yourself killed for it?"

"A necklace that Seraphiel lost, long ago."

"You did this for a piece of jewelry?"

"A very special piece of jewelry. She needed it."

"For?"

"I did not ask, it was not my place. It was enough that she needed my help."

"My God, you sound like a kid with a crush."

Castiel looked away from him. "Would you prefer me not to ride with you back to Sioux Falls?"

"What could possibly make you think that?"

"You disapprove of me following orders, you do not speak to me with the same familiarity that you once did." He looked up at Dean's eyes and Dean glance away. "You won't even look at me. I have done something wrong, displeased you in some way. I thought that you would prefer to be without my company."

Dean looked at him, but this time Cas was the one to look down and away. "Cas…I…" He couldn't get the words out.

Castiel got up, grabbing his jacket and wincing as he pulled it over his injured arm. "What I do not understand is what I have done that is worse than what I have done before. You have forgiven me every transgression, Dean, what have I done since then that is so reprehensible?"

"It's not anything you've done Castiel." Dean said, stepping forward and stopping him from putting on the trench coat.

"What then?"

Dean let go of him and looked away, turning is back. "It's just…something that's wrong with me."

"If that were true I would not be the only person who you turn away from." Castiel said, stepping toward him and turning him around. "Dean, you know there is nothing you cannot tell me."

"That's just it, Cas, there is." Dean plucked his friends hands off of his shoulders and placed them on either side of his head. "You can look inside my head, right? Well, go ahead and see what you can find."

Cas closed his eyes, and delved into the Hunter's mind.

Seraphiel was standing at the sink, peeling potatoes into a bowl. The fridge was full of food she had already assembled or cooked, because she was not going to end up cooking everything on Thanksgiving Day. Pretty much everything except the turkey was done.

She felt a shift in the air behind her and looked over behind her shoulder. It was Crowley. "Hey there." She said cheerfully. "Scotch is in the cabinet." She haphazardly pointed to it, knowing he would know exactly which one. He walked over right next to her and opened the cabinet, taking the bottle out and twirling the top off.

"Do what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" She said, rapidly peeling potatoes.

"I've heard a few things downstairs that might interest you."

"Oh, yeah? Do tell, I love me some demon gossip."

"It seems that certain signs are pointing to the birth of a Nephilim child sometime within the next year. Signs that no demon, angel or creature has seen in almost 10,000 years."

"Really? That's so strange, I haven't the slightest idea why this could be happening, do you?"

"I'm doing my best to dispel the rumor but it's spreading faster than wildfire through the ranks. They think I'm in denial or have plans for the child myself."

"Do you?"

"Not unless it asks nicely. You think I want to try and bend a creature with angelic AND Winchester blood to my will? No thank you, I enjoy living." He took a swig of the scotch. Sera smiled. "Yeah, it would be pretty foolish. Any other human father and it might be easy but either one of them? I don't think there's going to be a force on Earth that could command her."

"Her? Is that wishful thinking or do you actually know for sure?"

"I know for sure. Heard it from the highest authority."

"Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events. God help you all when she hits puberty."

"I know, right? I just hope she doesn't burn half the world in a tantrum." She dropped one potato into the water and picked up a new one.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"Out getting some groceries. I wanted to give the boys a full out Thanksgiving this year and it's easy to forget things."

"So, he's not going to jump out of a closet and stab me with the demon knife if I touch you."

"No," she said, turning toward him and taking his hand, pulling up her shirt and placing it on her bare stomach.

"I can already feel her soul." He said, and Sera smiled, "Careful now, Crowley."

"She's going to be stronger than all of us."

The sound of grinding gravel was heard from outside and Crowley removed his hand from her skin. "I think I better go, before your boytoy there gets the wrong idea." He downed the rest of his scotch then set the glass carefully on the counter. "Until next time, Seraphiel."

"Bye Crowley," She said, going back to peeling potatoes. He vanished, and she put the scotch away and rinsed out the glass. Sam walked in with a couple of bags of food and set them on the counter nearby her. "Find everything alright?"

"I'd always heard that stores were harsh around the holidays, but I always thought people on TV were exaggerating." He grabbed her and kissed her. "I almost got shanked by this lady who thought I was trying to grab the last turkey."

"Oh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Little shaken, though."

"Well, I'll have time to make you feel better after I get this done. Why don't you unpack the groceries and then go upstairs, I'll be right up after you." Sam smiled and planted another kiss on her. "You're amazing, Sera, you know that?"

"Yes, because you keep telling me. Now go." She commanded, and he let go of her and turned to the bags. She turned back to the sink and finished up peeling that particular potato. She fished out all of the ones that were done and put them in a pot full of water that was sitting on the stove. She turned it on and then dumped all of the potato peels. At the same time Sam finished putting the last bit away, so they looked at each other, then Sera turned and ran and he chased her up the stairs.


	23. Chapter 23

Dean and Castiel were on the road by the time the sun was fully up over the horizon. The silence was too tense for Dean so he turned the radio on and up, singing along with it so they wouldn't have to talk. They stayed on the back roads but still ended up behind a bunch of slow cars. Dean hated driving around Thanksgiving. Everyone was travelling at the same time to get to their families. He'd never had to go anywhere for it before. He and Sam had always just eaten turkey sandwiches and watched Charlie Brown.

Castiel suddenly moved, catching his attention. The angel turned down the volume on the music and then moved his hand back to its place on his lap. "Are we going to talk about this, Dean?"

"Talk about what, Cas?"

"You know very well of what I am speaking."

Dean squirmed in his seat. "I don't think we should."

"You mean that you wish to remain in complete denial." It was most definitely not a question. Castiel did not need to ask, he knew.

"Better than the alternative."

"Of having to admit that you are human?"

"Castiel, I'm human. I am very proud that I am human, you know that."

"I know a lot of things now."

"Could we just not bring this up until after this stupid Holiday? We can work things out later but until then…can we just act like everything is normal? Just for a couple of days to have this one, little tiny, drama free thing?"

"If you wish."

"Good. Now let's just listen to some Black Sabbath and act like everything's fine, you know, like normal people do around the holidays."

"What exactly is the point of this festival, anyway?"

"Thanksgiving? You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"It's supposed to be about when the pilgrims first settled in America and the Native Americans helped them plant and grow new kinds of food so they could survive the winter. The first Thanksgiving was when they all got together and shared their newfound bounty and friendship and gave thanks for their good fortune. Of course, these days it's still about gathering together with friends and family but mostly it's just about eating. People aren't as thankful to God for their good fortune as they used to be."

"So it is a holiday…fiercely dedicated to food?"

"Pretty much."

"A whole nation paying tribute to Gluttony."

"Yeah, but it's what people normally do, and it's a time to be happy and count your blessings. We never really celebrated it much as kids, because we could never really see the good things. It was hard to, you know, with all of the death and destruction we always saw, and Sera's been watching us forever so I guess she's trying to give us what we missed."

"She is quite kind. In the days before everything began to go so wrong, she was like a Mother to us all."

"Well, now she's going to be a mother for real." Dean glanced over at Castiel. "So…I've been reading up in that Database Sera built about the Watchers and the Nephilim…but the records of them just sort of stop. She told us that they were hunted down?"

"Yes. The ones that were born beautiful, good and strong hunted the deformed and wicked, because of the threat that they posed to humans and to Heaven."

"What threat did they pose to Heaven?"

"A child of angelic descent could enter Heaven bodily, without dying or any sort of trance, and because of that they can open a door into it for anyone to walk through. Because they have human souls, it is quite possible that they could choose darkness, and as such could lead an army of demons into Heaven. Very few actually know of this, but every demon and angel knows that the Nephilim are a powerful threat to either side."

"So Sera's going to give birth to something that could destroy Heaven, Hell or Earth with a mere thought?"

"Yes, but whether or not she will choose to do so will depend upon her raising. You also have to consider she carries Winchester blood. She will not be manipulated easily."

"Are you saying we're all stubborn?"

"A good kind of stubborn, if there is such a thing. The kind of Stubborn that can overcome demonic and angelic possession by force of will."

Dean thought about what he was referencing, then realized something. "If she's of Sam's bloodline…would it be possible that Lucifer could use her as a vessel?"

"Perhaps, but she would have to say yes. That would be highly unlikely, unless something happens to make her, or seduce her to his side."

"So we just have to make sure nothing happens to make her evil?"

"Essentially, yes, but it will be much harder than it sounds, since in all likelihood you and your brother will die before she reaches maturity."

"Thanks for the optimism there, Cas."

"I am hoping you both get to live long, relatively happy lives and die at an old age surrounded by your grandchildren, but no matter how much any of us wish for it, I know that will not happen."

Dean looked at Castiel. "You really wish that?"

"All of the time. If I could change things and not make the world end, you and your brother would have never known pain or sadness, never known me, but I can't, because even if you were completely unaware of everything it would still happen, and you would still be Michael and Lucifer's perfect vessels, only you wouldn't have the strength to resist them when they came to you. The whole world rests upon you knowing so much loss and never having true happiness, and I would destroy the world so you could have it but I think we've already established that is not what you would want."

Dean looked back at the road. "You're right, I wouldn't wish all of this on anyone else."

"Which is exactly why it has to be you."

Dean saw that the song that was about to start was one of his favorites, so he turned the volume up. "_Generals gathered in their masses…just like witches at black masses."_

He kept looking at Castiel, expecting him to know the song, but he didn't seem to. "How is it that Seraphiel knows every single song in existence but you don't seem to know any?"

"She is the Angel of Song. Every song ever written is inscribed on her heart. I'm a foot soldier. Music is not my department."

"So…what, appreciating the purest expression of the human soul is above your pay grade?"

"I suppose."

"That's kind of sad."

"I suppose. I've never really taken the time to think about it."

"There's a lot of things you just accept, aren't there? There has to be a ton of stuff you've never even thought about trying just because it's not your purpose."

"Probably. I wouldn't know if I never thought about it."

Dean laughed and then started singing again.

Sera had several weapon laid out on the table. She picked up a machete and a whetstone and started sharpening it. She was making sure the arsenal was up to scratch, just in case something happened. Things always seemed to around this family, and she wanted to be prepared. Sam walked in and stood on the other side of the table, picking up a weapon and sharpening it. The scraping noise was the only sound for a while. Occasionally they'd look up at each other and smile.

When Sera thought that the Machete was sharp enough she sliced the air and twirled it some, listening to the sound it made as it cut the air, then she set it back down and picked up a different blade. "Dean and Cas should be here sometime in the morning." She said, breaking the silence. "I'm gonna get up early and make cinnamon rolls so they'll be ready by the time they get here. I know Dean's going to be starving."

"Dean's always starving." Sam said, laughingly, checking the sharpness of the weapon and then laying it back down in its place on the table. He picked up the pure silver dagger and began sharpening it.

"All of the wards are up, right?"

"Yep, no angel, demon or creature will be able to get past the fence around this place."

"Then how will Cas be able to get in?"

"Don't worry about him, I took care of it. He's able to get in and out without a problem. He stopped by late last night, actually. Had to stitch him up."

"Is that where you got that necklace from?" He asked, pointing the dagger to the pendant lying on her chest. "Yeah," She said, touching it. "He went and got it for me but got a little scratched up. Poor thing, he put on such a brave face through the whole mess but I could tell he was hurting." She went back to sharpening.

"I was wondering why there was blood on it."

"I hope he's recovering okay. Angel blade wounds are so hard to heal."

"He's got Dean looking out for him, he'll be fine."

"Yeah, you're right. Dean will take care of him."

"You know, I should really thank you for doing this."

"What?"

"All of this, rebuilding Bobby's house, trying to give us something…normal for a change."

"There's no need to thank me, Sam. This is what you do for the people that you love."

"Yeah, I guess, but this is really…really nice."

"Sam, stop, you're gonna hurt yourself."

"I'm not Dean, you know, I can express emotion…"

"No, I mean the way you're sharpening that blade." She set hers down then took his hands and adjusted their angles so he wouldn't end up slicing himself.


	24. Chapter 24

There was a knock on the front door and Sera answered it. She smiled when she saw Dean's face. She leaped forward and hugged him, then pulled him inside, and stepped aside for Castiel to walk in. They exchanged greetings and then Dean paused as he sniffed the air. "There's cinnamon rolls in the kitchen if you're hungry, Dean."

He smiled then started to walk off, but she stopped him. "Camera first, I want to see what you guys have been up to." Dean slung the bag off his shoulder and unzipped it, pulling the camera out and handing it to her. She smiled then turned to Cas as Dean walked off. She reached forward and shut the door, then looked down at the display screen and started flipping through the pictures. "Have fun driving?"

"It is a slow and inconvenient means of transportation."

"That's not what I asked."

"It was bearable."

Sera smiled as she looked through the photos and shook her head. "What?" Castiel asked, scanning her face.

"Nothing." She looked up from the camera. "Why don't you go catch up with Sam? I'm gonna go load these onto the laptop." Castiel nodded and went into the living room, sitting on the couch with Sam who was watching the Macy's Parade while Sera headed up the stairs.

Dean came into the living room and sat on the other side of Cas, carrying the plate of cinnamon rolls and putting it in his lap. He picked one up and shoved half of it in his mouth. "Come on, man, the Parade?"

"What, it's a Thanksgiving morning tradition."

"For who?"

"Americans, Dean."

Castiel tilted his head at the screen. "Why are we watching people pulling giant balloons?"

"I don't have a clue, Cas. I think this whole thing's stupid." Dean said after he swallowed. "I'll start paying attention when it's time for football." He leaned back on the couch and ate the rest of his cinnamon roll. Cas was sitting all stiff on the edge of the couch, so Dean offered the plate to Sam behind his back. His brother took one then Dean set the plate back on his lap.

Sam glanced over at Dean covertly, so he wouldn't know he was looking, and noticed that his brother was staring at the Angel's back. He heard Sera walking back down the stairs. She appeared in the doorway and leaned on it. "Cas, how's your arm?"

"It is much better, thank you." Said the angel.

"Have you changed the bandages since I did them?"

"No, is that necessary?"

"Yeah, kind of is." She went to the desk and pulled the rolling chair out into the room. "Take all of that off," she said, signaling to his torso. "and sit down. I'll go get the kit." She walked across the room into the kitchen, and Castiel stood up. He pulled off his trench coat and jacket at once and threw them over the back of the couch. As he walked over to the chair he pulled off his tie and started unbuttoning his bloody shirt.

Dean was trying to keep his eyes off of his angel friend as he pulled the shirt off and sat down in the chair. Sam looked away from his brother and at the bandaging that was nearly soaked through. "That looks like it hurts."

"It is…very discomforting." Castiel said as he squirmed in his chair. Sera walked in with her first aid kit. She set it on the desk and popped it open, taking out a pair of surgical scissors. She moved over to Cas, who held his arm out as she cut the bandages off. Dean's eyes were glued to Castiel's arm, though he tried to appear uninterested by munching on the cinnamon rolls. Sera started snipping away at the gauze and when she pulled it away, Dean got his first real look at the injury. He thought that since Castiel was playing it so cool it wasn't that bad but it looked like he had been sliced through the muscle down to the bone. He knew when Castiel actually winced when she went to clean the dried blood off with Holy Water that it had all been an act. He was in a lot of pain.

Dean set the plate on the table next to the couch and sat up. Sera furrowed her brows at the wound as she was cleaning it. "Hmm." She said.

"What?" asked Dean, sounding more than a little concerned. In fact he sounded so worried in that single word that it actually made Sam look at him funny, but Sera and Castiel didn't seem to notice.

"Well, it's not healing. At all. In fact he's still bleeding, it's not even clotting."

"What does that mean?"

"I can fix it, but it's not going to be pretty, or he's going to have to touch a soul."

"So? Use mine."

They all looked at him and said "What?"

"He can use mine to heal. I know it'll hurt but if it will make him better…"

"Dean if I do this wrong you could explode." Castiel said, "And neither of us would be able to bring you back from something like that."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." Dean said, and stood up. "So, how do we do this thing?"

Everyone else was struck silent, but then Sera saw the look in his eyes and she shook herself back. "Umm…first I'll need to take these stitches out, because if he heals with them in his skin will heal over them and I'd have to open up a new wound to get them out…but that means I'll have to hold it together so he doesn't bleed out before he can fix it."

Castiel looked up at Dean out of the top of his eyes. "Then, while she's holding me together, I'll have to reach into your soul with my other hand and hope to God that I can do it without tearing you apart."

"Let's get to it, then."

Sera looked at Sam. "Honey, go into the kitchen and check on the turkey for me, please?" Sam hesitated, like he was going to protest, then walked into the kitchen. "And close the doors, please?" Sam huffed and rolled his eyes, then grabbed the doors and slid them closed. Sera turned and closed the ones behind her, then turned back to her first aid kit and picked up the scissors and the forceps, snipping at the stitches and pulling them out.

Dean stepped forward and saw Castiel's hand gripping the arm of the chair. He placed is own hand on top of it and Castiel looked up. Dean gave a little smile and he seemed to relax, giving one in return until Sera pulled out the next stitch and he winced. Dean took his hand away and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I haven't seen you like this before, getting all girly over a few stitches, it's kind of cute."

"I don't think it is. I am weakened because I was overpowered and injured by my own blade. No part of that seems…cute to me."

Sera pulled out the last of the stitches and dropped them into the waste bin, then held the wound closed with her hand while it trickled blood down his arm. She gripped his arm with her other hand and helped him up and moved him aside, while Dean sat down in the chair. Sera looked at him. "Take off your belt and bite down on it. I don't want you to break off a tooth like Sam did last time."

Dean obliged and then unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his black undershirt. Sera looked at him funny. "What? Sam's shirt got burned last time and I like this one, but I have a hundred of these black ones." He put the belt back between his teeth and put his hands on the arms of the chair.

Sera looked at Cas. "You ready?" He nodded and she stepped aside, keeping her hand on his arm while he supported himself on the chair and placed his good hand on Dean's chest. Dean was looking up at Castiel with absolute trust, and Castiel was looking down into his eyes like he was apologizing. It was such a beautiful moment between them that Sera kind of felt awkward being there. Castiel and Dean both took a breath and then Castiel's hand vanished into Dean releasing a stream of light.

When the wound began to seal itself Sera stepped away, and then when it closed Castiel pulled his hand out. Dean was unconscious, and Cas had to grab his shoulders and jerk him up to keep him upright. Sera slid out of the room into the kitchen, making sure to close the doors behind her. The last thing she saw was Cass pulling the belt from Dean's mouth.

Sam turned around from closing the oven. "Everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I think they'll both be fine. No one exploded." She glanced back towards the door though. "I'd give them a few minutes though, so Dean can get himself together."

Sam sat down at the kitchen table and picked up a glass he had filled with orange juice, taking a drink. "I'm surprised Dean did that."

"Really? He put himself through Hell to save you, you don't think he'd do a little thing like endure a few moments of agony to help him?"

"Not so quickly. Usually he runs through a few options first, or at least will ask what the other options are, before just…throwing himself out there like that."

"I thought it was sweet."

"Still weird."

"Whatever." He took another drink. The doors slid open and Cas walked into the kitchen. "How is he?" Sera asked.

"I moved him to the couch. He is resting." He walked over to her and she took his arm, sliding her thumb across the thin red line that remained. Sam walked out of the room to check on his brother. Sera looked up into Cas's eyes. She inhaled. "Did you have any of the cinnamon rolls?" She asked.

"No, why?"

"Because your breath smells like cinnamon and sugar."

She let go of his arm then looked him up and down while he tried avoiding eye contact. "That shirt of yours is ruined, but I think we have some that will fit you upstairs in Dean's closet."

"I'll...just go get one, then." He turned and started walking off and she watched him as he went.

"Glad you're feeling better," She called after him, then went into the living room, where Sam had his hand to Dean's neck to check his pulse.

"He's fine, Sam."

"I just want to be sure."

"Trust me, honey."

"I do, more than anything, but this has been done to me twice now and it felt like I was going to die."

"But you didn't. Just leave him be, he needs his rest." She walked over and took his hand, leading him from the room.


	25. Chapter 25

By the time Dean woke up it was about two in the afternoon, and Sera was taking the turkey out of the oven. He got up and wandered into the kitchen. "Where's…Sam?" The pause in the middle was him trying to decide who to ask about first. "The boys are sparring out in the yard." She beckoned him over so he could look out of the window over the sink. Sam and Castiel were practice fighting with metal pipes they had found in the pile of car scraps.

Sera and Dean laughed as they watched them, especially when Castiel caught Sam around the shoulders and put him in a lock. Dean tried to reach for the turkey to nab a piece and Sera smacked his hand. "That's for dinner, silly. It has to sit up for at least thirty minutes. Come on, you can help me warm up the rest of the food." She pushed him toward the fridge and he opened it, pulling out covered foil trays and handing them off to her as she slid them into the oven.

"You really expect us to eat all of this?"

"The first Thanksgiving lasted a full week, Dean. The leftovers should last at least that long. Then again with you guys we probably won't have any by sundown."

"Funny. You can pack away a good amount yourself, you know."

"Yeah, I do, I'm probably going to be as much to blame for the lack of leftovers as the rest of you, but you know what? I'm not going to get fat from it."

"You're going to start getting pretty huge anyway, so what does that matter?"

All of the sudden they both grabbed their abdomens.

"What the hell is that?" Dean said, looking down at his stomach.

"It's me, sorry." She stepped over and put his hand on her stomach. "She's just moving." Dean felt a weird twitching beneath her skin, and realized that it was his niece. "Wow." Then he looked up at her. "Sam has felt this first, right? I'm not like…stealing a moment or anything am I?"

"Are you kidding? Of course he has. He spends most of the time with either his hand or his ear glued to my abs. It's almost unbearable but he's just so cute about it and when I try to tell him off he gives me the puppy face."

"I hate that face. I keep nearly getting killed because of that face."

"I know." She looked down at her stomach and their hands. "This is weird. She shouldn't be moving this early but she's been twitching like this for the last couple of days."

"You said yourself you didn't know how long it was going to take."

"True, she may be growing a little faster than a normal human child, or is just really strong already."

"Well, she's half you and half Winchester, probably just trying to kick some ass already." She smiled and let go of him so she could get back to work. "Kind of makes me wish Mary were around, you know? So I could ask her what you guys were like."

"You don't already know? I thought you knew everything about us."

"Everything about you, not how your mom felt while she was carrying you. I mean, I know she felt a great amount of love but not the specifics."

She closed the oven door and then looked outside as she heard a very loud clanging noise. Apparently Sam had knocked Castiel into the scarp pile. Luckily a moment later he got up and she saw he was uninjured. Not that regular metal could have really hurt him, but she was sick of seeing him get all scratched up. She looked over at Dean. "Go ahead and tell them it's almost time to eat, then make sure they wash up. I don't want to watch Sam eat with dirty rust-covered hands, it's nasty." Dean snorted then turned to walk outside.

Later in the day, after everyone had eaten and the boys were on the couch in the living room screaming at the screen and trying to explain to Cas what was going on, Sera just watched them from the kitchen as she cleaned. She was going to ask Sam to take the trash out again, but since they looked so cute she didn't want to split them up, so she went over to the trash can and pulled the drawstrings on the bag and tied it up, pulling it out of the can and quietly making her way outside.

She walked down the driveway to the fence, careful to look outside the fence, not just with her eyes but with her mind as well, trying to sense any presences. She lifted the latch and stepped out, flipping the lid open on the large black receptacle. She threw the bag in and then turned to walk back inside the fence, when suddenly she was being choked. When she felt the stinging she knew someone had thrown a vine around her neck. A moment later her hands were restrained. She saw another figure quietly close the gate and lock it as whoever was holding her dragged her off.

A bag was thrown over her head and then she was shoved into a van. Whoever these people were, they weren't angels or demons, they were just people. Well informed people, as the vine had been bound tight enough to restrict her larynx so she could not force them into submission with her song.

Dean felt a tightness in his throat, and started rubbing at it like he expected to find something there, and then found it harder and harder to breathe. Cas noticed this. "What's wrong?" He asked, bringing Sam's attention to it as well.

Dean looked around. "Where's Sera?"

Sam looked into the kitchen and then shot up when he didn't see her there, "She was just in there a minute ago." He stormed into the next room and then caught sight of the back door, it was open. He ran out of it and down the drive, calling her name. He got to the fence, but there were no signs of a struggle, nothing was kicked over, the fence was closed and the wards were all in tact. He opened it and stepped out, looking around.

A few moments later Sam stormed back into the house. "She's gone."

"Someone snatched her," Dean said. "Not angels or demons or creatures, just humans. Plain old humans are the only ones that could get past the warding magic."

"Why would any humans want to take her?"

"If they are being hired by someone, they might not know why they have her." Castiel said flatly. "Some people will do anything for a price."

Sam started pacing then stopped. "We need to call Crowley."

"What?" Dean said.

"He knows, he likes Sera and he's been trying to help us. He'd probably be more likely to find something out."

"Fine, you call him up." Dean said.

"I think it will be best if I leave and…go search for her if I can. If these humans are well informed enough to actually overpower her, they may be using wards." He stood up and looked at Dean. "You should come with me, it might help me."

Dean stood up, slowly, still rubbing his neck. "Uh..alright." Castiel touched him and they both disappeared. Sam quickly started gathering the materials to summon Crowley.


	26. Chapter 26

Sam threw the lit match down into the silver basin and it caught fire. Crowley appeared a few feet in front of him in the middle of the kitchen floor. Sam would have been suspicious if he did not seem as surprised as he was. Crowley rolled his eyes. "What now?" He said, making a beeline for the liquor cabinet and taking out his scotch.

"Someone has taken her." Sam said, and Crowley actually stopped what he was doing for half a second before continuing to fill his glass.

"Do you know who?"

"Humans are the only ones who could get past the wards, but we think someone hired them. Dean and Cas are searching for her now. Whoever they're working for is pretty high level, they knew how to restrain her."

"That certainly narrows it down." Crowley said, turning around and taking a drink. "That's about ten angels and four demons besides me, and you know it's not me."

"How do I? You've done this whole friendly act before."

"This is not an act. Sera and I go way back, back to when I was still alive, actually. She's the only angel I have respect for, and I would not break a promise to her for all the souls in Heaven."

Sam was actually struck speechless at his sincerity. "Uh…okay. Can you just…keep your ears open?"

"I'll do you one better." Crowley said, setting the glass down. "I'm going to help you search for her, and I will cut down anyone that gets in the way." He stepped forward. "I'd invite you to come along but…I know how you get about mindless torture…and with all the demon blood that's going to be flowing across my floors I think it's best if we work separately."

He vanished before Sam could say anything. Sam didn't know what to do. He couldn't search for her the way the others could. He ran upstairs to grab the laptop, opening up the magic database and searching for scrying spells he could use to try and find her.

Seraphiel woke up lying on a cot. The walls were white and smooth, increasing the glare of the fluorescent lights. She looked up at the ceiling and realized the room was round, and tried to determine what the red marks on the ceiling were. She looked at them and realized it was her seal. She was trapped in here. She wasn't restrained, though, and had been out long enough for the pinprick wounds from the blackberry thorns to heal.

She stood up and began analyzing the room. The bed was in the center, there was a shower stall, a dresser, a changing screen, and a stack of white boxes clothes usually came in. Finally she found a door, which had a tray attached to it and a slot, which she guessed was for food. This was weird. She was expecting torture, some threats, something, but it looked like one of those long-term hospital rooms where they had pretty much everything you would need in one place.

She looked down at her stomach and put her hands on it. She new why they didn't want to hurt her. They knew. Whoever it was knew she was pregnant, and exactly what it was she was carrying, and it wanted her baby alive.

She clenched herself tight and talked to her daughter. "Don't you worry, Cherub. We'll get out of here. You have a father, an uncle and an angel who would tear this world apart to keep you safe, and they're Winchesters. That's better than all of the armies of Heaven."

Castiel and Dean appeared in the library, where Sam was trying to scry over a map of the United States. He looked up hopefully. "Well?"

"We couldn't find her. Whoever has her has put up enough wards to make her disappear, even to Dean."

Sam furrowed his brows and Dean realized what Cas had said. Sam didn't know about the whole blood thing, or the connection Dean had with her. "What does that mean, 'even to Dean'?"

Castiel realized he made a mistake and looked at Dean apologetically. "Cas, no, you look at me." Sam said. "What the hell does that mean?"

Dean looked away from Cas, to Sam, and sighed. "Sera…gave me some of her blood."

"What?"

"It was a long while ago…she uh…she wanted me to see Castiel because he was invisible to humans…"

"When was this?"

"It was going on for about a month and a half before we did the ritual that brought him back…I didn't know she was going to do it she just sort of…mixed it in a drink she gave me…then there was a lot of pain and then…" He looked at Castiel. "Anyway, on top of the angel vision I uh…I formed this weird connection with Seraphiel. Whenever she was sick or in pain or was having a really intense emotion I would feel it…but uh…it's stronger when we're close and it's been worse since she's been pregnant."

"So this whole time you've been empathetic with Sera?"

"Yeah."

"Why wasn't I told about any of this?"

"Well, at first it was because Sera thought you'd want to see Cas too and she didn't want to risk giving you something that could give you super-powers…and then after he was here I didn't really see the point in talking about it…"

Sam just shook his head. "You know what? This doesn't surprise me. It's pretty much a rule that everything important in this family has to be kept a secret from at least one person."

He looked down at the map. "If the wards are strong enough to sever a connection like that I'm not going to be able to scry for her." He set the chain and crystal down. "So…pretty much our only hope is Crowley."

"Well, that makes me feel SO much better." Dean said, walking over and sitting on the couch, putting his face in his hands.

"From the way he talked about it...he's going to find her. He's not just keeping his ears open for us he's actively trying to track her down."

"What?" Castiel said.

"He said they have history or something, that he…respects her, and the look in his eyes was…violent. It was kind of scary, actually."

"Well, that makes sense." Castiel said.

"What?" said Sam and Dean together.

"Seraphiel told me, after I asked her why she was acting so friendly with Crowley, that before he was a demon they knew each other. She uh…tried to help him out of his deal."

"What? Why?"

"She was a tavern performer and he tipped well. When she figured out there was no way to help him she uh…gave him some pointers of how to make it through Hell. Usually it takes a really long time for a spirit to become strong and twisted enough to become a demon but by following Sera's instructions…he became a full-fledged crossroads demon in less than a century of human time. Haven't you ever wondered how he became King of Hell in less than 500 years?"

"That was because of her?"

"Well, he really flourished on his own accord but he got jumpstarted on it by following her advice. I guess because of that he uh…feels indebted to her."

"What was her advice?"

"She never said, and I didn't ask. I didn't really want to know."

There was a long silence and Sam sank into the desk chair. "So much for having a normal Thanksgiving."

"Be real, Sam." Dean said. "When was that ever an option?"


End file.
